Crimson Red Nightmare
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Zoey's living a nightmare.... First there's a new enemy, and then she's raped... twice... Will Zoey be left alone to face the wrath of Kram, new enemy? Because if something doesn't save her soon, Zoey could end up destroying the world...
1. Prologue

**I just felt like writing a story. Since I don't know all that kun and san stuff, I'm just going to write it in English… I just have to try to remember their names…. It was originally called Kitty Love but I decided to change it so that it might fit in better with the story…**

**Description: Zoey's living a nightmare…. Completely heartbroken when Mark forces her into bed with him, she goes into a state of depression. Elliott, Wesley and Renee are the only people there for her, and now the people of Tokyo are under a spell, thanks to the mysterious new enemy Kram. Only Elliot can wake her now…. **

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

**Prologue**

* * *

Zoey, in her pink cat dress, abruptly stopped running, causing her other team mates to also stop, and watch to see what she was doing.

Zoey's cat ear's pricked, picking up a faint sound in the distance. Renee looked to the left, where she too could hear screaming. Making eye contact with Zoey, she frowned before nodding her head and running towards the sound.

"What, what is it?" Corina asked frantically, looking over to Zoey.

"I think we've found our new enemy." Zoey informed her.

"Well, shouldn't we be going?" Bridget asked in her usual worried voice.

"Yes, but…" Zoey, her finger pulling at her lip, looked in the direction of her boyfriend, Mark's, house.

"Zoey." Corina said as she placed a hand on her back. "Just face it. I don't think he will be up for fighting anymore. Now, come on, we must go defeat our new enemy so I can get back to my tea."

"Yes." Zoey said as she determinedly nodded her head. "Let's go, Mew Mew's!"

"I wonder if he will be as much fun as taru-taru." Kikki asked herself quietly before running after the others. (A.N: I called him taru-taru because she doesn't call him anything in the English version except maybe Tarb, which isn't as friendly)

Renee, panting, placed her hands upon her knees for a few moments before glancing up at the scene above her. An elderly woman was dangling in mid-air, clutching at her purse and screaming her hoarse cry.

_That's just sick_. Renee thought disgustedly.

"Renee!" Zoey called, running to catch up with her. "What's happening?"

"Oh no!" Kikki yelled. "That's Mrs Ferguson up there! She was just trying to feed her young grandchildren. She's quite old, and a professional street performer. I don't think she'll be right after this. We must get her down."

"Got it." Corina said determinedly before jumping into the air.

"Have we seen our enemy? Is it another Cyniclon?" Zoey asked Renee.

"No, I just arrived. I –"

"Are you looking for me, girls? No, I am not one of those pathetic Cyniclon's who want this Earth back. I, unlike them, have a real reason to appear hear. And I've done my research."

Zoey, Bridget, Kikki and Renee turned around to look into their enemy's face. Her hair was long and bushy, a common purple. Her skin was pale and ghostly, and she had large brown eyes. Her voice was unusually deep for a female's, and her figure was very stocky.

"Surprised to see a girl, eh?" She asked, coming to stand behind them.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Zoey asked, suspicious.

"I am Kram. And my mission will not be voiced to you pathetic Mew Mew's until I feel that you should wallow in misery, knowing that you can't possibly stop me."

"Please, we do not wish to fight. Fighting always brings misery to both sides." Bridget whispered.

"Oh, shut up. I hate it how you are always trying to be Miss innocent but you sneak around behind your friends' backs to get with a guy. And you, Zoey, how you are with someone who does not appreciate you like you think he does, when there is someone close to you who loves you for real. Corina over there, she needs to get over the dream of staying with Renee for ever, as someone waits to steal her heart. Renee, you act too old for your own good, and you should warm up to your friends, believe in them and trust them, otherwise you will never survive in a battle."

Everyone, insulted, did not say a word as Kram turned to look at Kikki. "And you, Kikki. You are my favourite. I just adore you. Go for what your heart tells you. Now, since I have given your four advice, and criticized you, it is time for you to die."

"What you say is not true, because I believe in Mark's love. I know he loves me for real. We will not be defeated right now, before Mark and I actually kiss when both of us are awake." Zoey announced, putting her hand out in front of her.

Zoey's bow on her cat tail flashed, and Zoey's strawberry bell was in her hand. Seconds later it transformed into her more powerful weapon, her Rose Bell.

"Rose Bell Full Power!" Zoey cried, jumping into the air to attack Kram.

"Uh-uh-uh. You can't defeat me that easily." Kram told her, knocking Zoey's Rose Bell from her hand.

"Until next time." Kram said, just about to disappear.

"No you don't!" Kikki yelled, grabbing her weapon. "Tamborine TRENCH!"

An orange bubble formed around Kram, attempting to keep her in. "Nice try," She sang. "But none of your powers work on me."

And with that she disappeared.

* * *

**Meh. Damn, I like the Japanese names better, and I know them, and want to use them… but… not sure… I just don't know whether it should be Aoyoma-kun or when she calls him Masaya should there be a kun or san or anything other word in there? So, I guess I'll stick with these names, unless someone who hates the English names wants to help me?? Lol.  
Love Kirst…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Stupid word. If anyone knows the solution to this problem, I will be grateful. Okay, first here is my problem:**

**I write a paragraph on Microsoft word. I realise when I am done that I spelt mistaken wrong, and then I had left out the s. When I go to correct it, and add the s, the t disappears, and when I write the t back in, the a disappears. So, if anyone knows how to fix this, please tell me! Oh and while I am at it.  
If I write a paragraph, and I decided I don't like the last two sentences, and so I highlight them and press backspace, but it doesn't work, and the only way to delete it is to press backspace. Does anyone know why this is? And how to fix it?  
Anyway, enough about my problems, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

** Chapter One**

* * *

"Hey Zoey." Mark said coolly, walking up to her.

"Mark!" Zoey cried, a smile appearing on her face. "I'm so glad to see you at school!"

"Yeah, same. Now I can go to kendo class again. But do you want to hear the best news?" Mark gloated.

"Sure." Zoey sang.

"There are no longer any traces of Deep Blue in me, so I can't destroy the earth anymore. Isn't that wonderful?" Mark asked her.

"Of course it is!" Zoey cried out.

"So, are you busy?" Mark asked Zoey.

"I have to go give Elliott a report about yesterday. I'm the only one who hasn't talked to him." Zoey complained.

Mark frowned. "What happened yesterday? Mum said you called but I wasn't in my room when she checked on me. I think I just blanked out."

"Yeah. We just got a new enemy, that's all. But the bad thing is that she's really tough." Zoey informed him.

"But I thought the traces of Red Data Animals disappeared?" Mark stated confusedly.

"Yeah, that's what we thought, but it turned out that it only disappeared for a while due to the large amounts of Mew Aqua." Zoey sighed.

"Well, since I'm not busy, would I be able to escort my princess to the café?" Mark asked, bowing like a prince.

Zoey giggled, and nodded. "I would like my prince to escort me on an oh so very long walk." Ever since Mark had revived Zoey, he had been calling her princess.

* * *

Elliott turned to look at the computer Wesley was playing around with. "So you're saying that we must upgrade the girls' weapons?" he asked Wesley.

"If what we are told is true, then none of our girls will even be able to scratch this Kram. It's like suicide. They will surely be defeated in their first proper battle with her."

"Where is Zoey? I need her for this." Elliott muttered crossly to himself before stomping out of the basement.

Renee, going into the girls' bathroom to change her clothes, stopped Elliott on his way upstairs. "Any news?" She asked.

"No, but I need you to make sure all of the girls stick around for the next hour. Has Zoey arrived yet?" Elliott asked Renee.

"Yeah, she just arrived when I came downstairs. She's making googly eyes at Mark, and giving him some chocolate cake." Renee sighed, exasperated.

"Is everyone else still here?" Elliott asked, ignored the aching in his heart.

"Yes, Corina is in the bathroom reapplying her make-up, Kikki is setting up the tables, and Bridget is in the kitchen, trying to bake something." Renee informed him.

"Please, if you can, convince Corina to send Mark on his way. It would be best if he didn't hang around for the next hour. I must talk to Zoey, but when you return from changing, tell Kikki that we'll be opening an hour late." Elliott instructed her.

"Right."

Elliott continued towards the kitchen, and wasn't surprised to hear banging and crashing from inside. He opened the door and found Bridget trying to balance all the dishes on the dish drainer.

"It might be easier if you clean while you cook, Bridge." Elliott advised.

"Oh E-Elliott I didn't hear you come in. Would you like some cake? It's fresh from the oven." Bridget offered, a slight blush creeping upon her cheeks.

"Not at the moment, thanks." Elliott smiled kindly and walked through to the café area.

"Zoey." Elliott called out, motioning for the girl to follow him.

Zoey, looking up from her conversation with her boyfriend, frowned disappointedly. It was always like Elliott to come in when things were about to heat up.

"Sorry Mark. I'd better report to him now." Zoey said, and waved to him before chasing after Elliott.

When she caught up to him, she was fuming. "I don't get why you need a report from me when you've already gotten reports from everyone else."

"I don't need a report from you anymore. I just need some confirmations and I also have a task for you." Elliott replied without looking back.

"Oh, mister, don't think you're going to get away from my questions this time. If you interrogate me, I interrogate you." Zoey told him.

Once they reached the basement, Elliott pulled a key from his pocket and turned it in the lock. "Minimew? Zoey's back."

"Minimew!" Zoey cried as the furry robot flew into her arms.

"Zoey!"

"Now, I just want to confirm the fact that your Rose Bell didn't harm Kram." Elliott told Zoey.

"I don't think so. Usually I feel something inside of me if it does work, but this time I felt nothing." Zoey informed him.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know. Now onto your –"

"Wait, wait. What I want to know is that since the Cyniclon's are gone, will I still turn into a cat if I am kissed?" Zoey asked, blushing.

"I wouldn't know." Elliott told her.

"Well I really want to know! I mean it hasn't been happening when an animal licks me, and I haven't gone around kissing anyone since yesterday when I found out I was still a Mew Mew. I just want to know so bad! I want to be able to kiss others, but I might not even be able to kiss my mum or dad on the forehead, and if they find out…. Ugh I _need_ to know!" Zoey ranted.

Elliott looked at her, and when her eyes moved from his while she was talking, Elliott bent down and pulled her chin up s that it was level with his face. Zoey widened her eyes as she realised what was happening, but she could not move – Elliott's soft lips were already placed against hers.

Her heart fluttering for some unknown reason, Zoey cried out in her mind, _This is the second time a guy has kissed me while I have been with Mark. Wait, there was that time where I found out that Elliott was Alto, and then when I first turned into a cat he must've kissed me to turn me back… oh my gosh! Four times! This isn't right! I haven't even kissed Mark properly yet!_

When Elliott pulled away after their kiss had lasted a little too long to be an experiment, Zoey was shocked to find that she was still human. "Does this mean –?"

Just as she was talking, she was surrounded by pink light and her body shrank into that of a cat's.

"I guess it was just slow to react." Elliott said, before picking Zoey the cat up and pulling her close to her chest.

"Oh no, not this time Elliott. I can find someone else to kiss. E –"

Elliott closed his eyes as a blue light surrounded him. The same thing that happened to Zoey happened to him – he slowly grew smaller and changed into a grey cat with bright blue eyes and a green cape-like piece of material around his neck. He had turned into his cat form, Alto.

"Come on." Alto said to Zoey, leading the way to a small tunnel Zoey hadn't noticed before.

Zoey had no choice but to follow her boss through the tunnel and out into the sunlight.  
Just as the appeared outside Zoey saw two feet walking away, and looked up higher to see that Mark was leaving.

"Mark!" Zoey cried out, trotting after him. "Wait!"

She turned back to Alto once Mark had made it clear that he couldn't understand Zoey's cat language. "I bet he probably saw you k-k… turn me into a cat, and so he left." She yelled.

"No, Zoey." Alto told her patiently. "I got Corina to get him to leave. What we are about to do may influence his other side to re-emerge, no matter what the tests said."

"What are we about to do?" Zoey asked. "Do I need to be in this form?"

"Yes," Alto answered. "We are about to make your weapon upgrade. Each of you five will need to transform into the animals that you are for this to work. You are to go first though."

"Alright. Will it take more than ten minutes because I don't want you turning into a cat? I'd be the only one to understand you and then you'd follow me around and make me tell the others what you want to tell them." Zoey admitted.

"No, it will only take a minute. The problem with the others is that they have never fully mewtamorphed into their animal state, unlike you. Okay, let's get started." Alto informed her.

"Alright then, what do I do?" Zoey asked.

"Get out your Rose Bell and hold it in your teeth. Once that is done I will grab hold of the other end, and we will both put energy into it. With its wings it should float up and upgrade into your newest weapon. Simple, eh?" Alto told her.

"Very." Zoey said, before closing her eyes. The ribbon on her tail flashed, and her Strawberry bell appeared in her mouth. After a long ten seconds the Strawberry bell transformed into her Rose Bell.  
Alto put his mouth around the side of the Rose Bell that Zoey was not holding onto, and both concentrated on putting some, but not all, of their energy into the Bell.  
It struggled from their grasp, and when it broke free, it floated into the air before transforming into a sparkling pin wand with a heart on the bottom and a heart on the top. In the centre was a pair of yellow wings covered in real diamonds.

"Wow," Zoey gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Time to test it out." Alto said, pecking Zoey on the lips before following her transformation into a human.

Zoey, a visible blush on her face, grabbed the wand. She closed her eyes, and said "It's full of power. It wants me to know who it is… Sparkling Rose Wand."

"It has worked." Elliott said, glowing with pride.  
Zoey blushed, realising that the two of them made this wand, together. It reminded her of baby-making for some strange reason…

* * *

**Wow if I continue on at this rate there may be quite a few chapters. In the end though, I'll get sick of this story and just finish it quickly. Ah well. Okay, so you know, next chapter is about the different ways they try to morph, and their battle. I wonder if I can write three chapters in one days…. So I don't forget, the chapter after is Zoey and Mark's dater… Hmmm yes.**

**Love Kirst…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well I was just talking on the phone for an hour so I gotta get back into the writing mood… where was I? Wow this is probably going to be a boring chapter… well I'd better start on it now then.**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"You want me to turn into a monkey?" Kikki asked, scratching her blonde head. "Sure, I can mewtate, but I can't turn into a full monkey. Zoey's the only one who can turn into her animal."

"Come on Kikki, it will be fun." Zoey said, determined to help her friends become stronger.

"Yeah." Elliott agreed unenthusiastically.

"Fun? Alright! Let's have some fun!" Kikki jumped up from her seat in the café and started jumping around, squealing.

The customers that had refused to be kept out in the rain stared at Kikki as they ate cake and sipped cups of hot drink. Zoey ran after Kikki, trying to keep her from scaring away their important customers who supplied them with their wages.

"Kikki, come down please or it will not be very fun." Wesley advised her, exiting the kitchen.

Kikki realised that she was disturbing the café and jumped down from the table she was dancing on. "Sorry." She apologised to the customers, who continued to eat and talk about normal things.

"So where will we go to do this transformation thing?" Kikki asked.

"First, I will need you to go and get Bridget. We will work on your transformations first. I will work with one of you and Zoey will work with the other. You decide." Elliott instructed her.

"Sure thing, boss!" Kikki saluted him before dashing into the kitchen where Bridget was still trying to fix up her cake.

"How are we going to do this? I am not kissing them. I mean seriously, they could morph any way, from being kissed to being pushed onto their knees. We don't even know." Zoey complained to Elliott.

"Well the reaction is most likely triggered by an animal or human. Either one of those two or it is triggered by something to do with the animal. Like for Kikki, she could be eating a banana in a tree." Elliott told Zoey.

"We have our work cut out for us." Zoey sighed.

"Don't worry, Wesley is going to work with the other two back here, so it won't be so hard. I am hoping to have this over with by the end of the day. Oh and Zoey." Elliott called after her as she turned to find Kikki.

"Yes, Elliott?" Zoey asked, hoping that she wouldn't be given another task.

"Since I would prefer to keep this Alto thing between you, Wesley and I, you're going to have to be the one to transform and help them… so in order for you to transform…"

"I will find an animal. You are not kissing me again. Imagine what Mark would think!" Zoey scolded him, a blush creeping upon her face.

Elliott's heart sank for a few seconds due to him not being able to steal any more kisses from her, but he put on a smile and turned his back on hers.

"I was going to suggest that you got a pet. I assume you will be turning into a cat quite a lot from now on." Elliott said cheekily.

"Hmph!"

"Meet me at the harbour mouth, alright?" And come as a little kitty." Elliott teased her. "If I don't turn up, commence the experiments. I may be caught up with something."

"Yes." Zoey moaned before gathering the other two up and leaving for the assigned position.

Before she walked out of the door, Elliott whispered to himself, "Goodbye my Kitty Love."

* * *

"Okay, since _Elliott_ decided he wouldn't show up, I will have to do this all by myself." Zoey sighed, frustrated.

"What are we doing? Kikki didn't explain to me, she just said Elliott needed us." Bridget asked.

"We're going to try to turn you into a finless black porpoise and Kikki into a monkey so we can upgrade your weapons." Zoey explained.

"And how are we going to do that?" Bridget asked quietly.

"I don't know." Zoey told them. "But we'll figure it out."

Reaching into her pocket, Zoey pulled out two mice that she had found roaming the streets. It was tempting to kill them, but she had to restrain her kitty instincts.

"First I need you to start off by kissing these mice." Zoey instructed them.

"Ugh." Bridget cried, gagging. "Where did you get them?"

"Umm." Zoey said, trying to buy time.

"Gross." Bridget whispered shyly.

"Give it here." Kikki said, grabbing a mouse. She looked at it before closing her eyes and softly placing her lips against its ratty fur.

"Nothing's happening." Bridget said.

"Well, put it down Kikki, you don't want rabies. I guess that's not how you transform. Bridget, go on, don't be scared." Zoey told her.

"But… do I really have to? Must I really kiss that rat?" Bridget asked quietly.

"Yes, you must. Quick, get it over and done with." Zoey instructed.

Bridget bent down and looked at the remaining mouse in the eyes. Fighting the urge to gag, she hesitantly placed her lips on the mouse's head, and imagined that it was Elliott.

When she pulled her head away she heard Kikki whisper, "Nope, nothing."

"Umm. Okay, I have an idea. It's pretty simple. Just focus your energy and imagine you turn into your animal. Smell what they smell, feel what they feel, hear what they hear, think what they think." Zoey said. "Go."

The two girls concentrated hard – you could tell because their faces were all screwed up. They started to glow, Kikki yellow and Bridget green, but nothing happened. After a couple of minutes both of the girls gave up.

"This isn't fun. Kikki was promised fun." Kikki said disappointedly.

Zoey sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know how this is going to work so just do what you think will turn you into animals. Tell me if you feel anything, even the slightest tingle. If you feel a tingle, stop doing it. I will then explain the next step."

For the next ten minutes Zoey watched as her two friends swung from trees, swam in the water, talked in a different language that she couldn't understand, and ate various things from the ground.

It was while hearing Kikki groom herself that Zoey looked up at Bridget who was in the water. She seemed to be glowing green, and her features seemed to be disappearing.

"Bridget!" Zoey yelled. "Bridget stop! I need you to come up here!"  
Bridget looked up at Zoey and then nodded her head, the green light gone. While waiting for Bridget to exit the water and come over to her, Zoey watched Kikki do many strange things. No wonder she was injected with monkey DNA.

"Yes, Zoey?" Bridget asked, dripping water on Zoey's foot.

"What were you doing before I called for you to come over here?" Zoey interrogated her.

"I just was being surrounding by fish, so I sang with them." Bridget said shyly, ducking her head so the blush on her face could not be seen.

"Okay, I want you to do that again. You will turn into a finless black porpoise, and then I want you to get out your maracas. I want you to give me one, and put the other one in your mouth. Next I would like you to try and put most of your energy into the maraca in your mouth. After that, sing with the fish and you will turn back into a human." Zoey instructed. "Understand?"

"Yes. Are you sure it will work?" Bridget asked nervously.

"Yes. Now go, we haven't much time." Zoey told her.

It took a while, but after many shots Bridget turned into a finless black porpoise. When she did so, Zoey kissed the mouse that she had kept and jumped down to join Bridget in the water.

Accepting the maraca that was offered to her, Zoey placed it into her mouth and focused on putting all of her energy into it. Well, all that would fit.  
Once it was glowing and could not fit any more energy into it, Zoey let go of it and watched as it floated into the air before kissing Bridget on the cheek.

When Zoey was back to human, and so was Bridget, Zoey told her, "Ask it what it is called. Learn about it. I will go and see if Kikki is successful."

"Zoey!"

Zoey turned around to see Corina and Renee running towards her. "It was so amazing!" Corina called out to her.

"I see you pathetic beings are attempting to make weapons to hurt me."  
Zoey turned around to see Kram sitting next to an amazed Kikki.

"Well it won't work. I am just telling you now. Ta, little ones. Kikki, it's useless because you already have your new power, you just need to realise it."

Kram once again disappeared into the thin air.

Just as she left Zoey's phone rang in the familiar tune that was assigned to Wesley's phone. Flipping it open, Zoey said, "Yes?"

"I need you five to return to the café at once. I'll explain once you get here. Now." Wesley sounded peculiar. Maybe it was because Zoey had never heard him extremely worried before.

"Girls, that was Wesley. He says we have to return to café now. I- I think something might have happened." Zoey told them, scared.

"Well, we'd better go." Renee said, and turned around in the direction she came from, the other four following behind.

* * *

"Girls, this way." Wesley told them, directing them to the basement.

They followed him as he explained, "I came back in here after experimenting with Corina and Renee, and found this. I think you should read it first, Zoey. After all, you were the last one to see him."

_See who? Oh no, is Mark in danger? Please, no._ Zoey thought frantically as she unfolded the piece of paper Wesley gave her.

On it was scribbled:

_To Zoey_

_Don't ever tell, my kitty…_

_  
Elliott Grant_

"He's gone…" Zoey whispered, tears falling from her cheeks. She was the only one to understand his message….

* * *

**Okay, I didn't expect that to happen. Seriously. I just really want to write Kitty Love in this chapter, don't ask why, and then I got an idea. And this is going to make it longer. Anyway I know I said I'd put a battle in but ah well, I couldn't be bothered because I have to get off the computer now. But I should feel proud! I wrote three chapters today after not writing anything for months. 9 pages! WOO!**

**Love Kirst…**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm cut at my dog cause she got cut at me because I got cut at her. Whatever, anyway… I'm going to try and write as much as I can. I really shouldn't have made Elliott run off, but it was a good idea at the time. Now I have no idea what to do. Ah well… that's not a problem in this chapter because this is about Mark and Zoey. Oooo….**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"So he just disappeared, not saying anything to anyone, and just leaving a note saying 'Don't ever tell, my kitty'?" Mark asked, pausing frequently to lick the ice cream he held in his hand.

"Yeah. I mean I think what he meant by that is that he is leaving, but he doesn't wish me to tell the others something that he wants to keep secret… it hints at him returning some time, but I'm not exactly sure." Zoey told him, happy to have his warm arm around her shoulder.

"Ah well, things happen. I thought you hated him anyway. It'd be better off without him." Mark said carelessly. "Let's talk about something else. Do you want to come back to my place after we're done here?"

_This is unlike Mark… ever since he returned to full health, he's acted different… he's changed somehow. _Zoey thought as she looked around at the monthly couple carnival. It was full of delicious treats and things that you could buy for someone special, or even for yourself. The only thing that was the problem was that you were only let in if you were with someone else, and you acted like a couple.

"Um, sure, I guess. But first we have to go on the rides. Please, Mark?" Zoey asked, turning to face him.

"Sure. Quick, let's hurry. I went to this a few months ago, but this time it's not as good." Mark told her absently.

_Mark… went before? With another girl? I know he must've had girlfriends before me, but he says it's not as good… does that mean that I'm not as good?_

"Really?" Zoey asked, not voicing the thoughts whizzing through her head.

"Yeah. So what ride do you want to go on first, Zoey?" Mark asked her, looking around.

"Umm… I don't mind. Whichever is nearest." _I thought he was going to keep calling me princess a bit longer… he knows I like it. I'm probably just being selfish._

"Okay. Listen, I don't have much money left, so I can only go on two rides. You can go on the others by yourself if you want." Mark offered.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Zoey replied, heartbroken.

"Okay, so which one?" Mark asked once more.

"Uh, the Ferris Wheel?" Zoey suggested.

"Right, cool. Come on, let's hurry. I have to be home in an hour." Mark told Zoey, quickening his pace.

"Yeah." Zoey sulked. When he was a few metres from her, she muttered beneath her breath, "This is not how I pictured our date."

* * *

"Aww such a cute kitty. Where did you come from, little guy?" Mark bent down and picked up a grey cat with huge blue eyes while waiting for Zoey to finish her ride on the merry-go-round.

"I know who you are, and I know what you are trying to do." Mark whispered to the cat. "So go run along before I hurt you, Elliott Grant."

_What!? I specifically told Zoey not to tell. Why did she disobey me...? Maybe it is better off without me._

Elliott meowed, and hopped down from Marks shoulder, where he had perched while thinking. Slinking around people's legs, Elliott continued to think more about whether it was best that he stay or go.

In the end, Elliott decided it was best to go.

* * *

"Listen, we'd better be going now. Mum won't be home but she'll ring me. Come on Zoey, we should hurry." Mark told her, practically jogging for the exit.

"Mark, please, wait up!" Zoey called.

"If you can't keep up with me you're a poor excuse for a Mew Mew." Mark retorted.

Zoey gasped, taken aback by Mark's insult. _ Something's wrong with Mark. He's never really like this._ "Mark, are you okay?"

"Please, Zoey." Mark said, turning around and waiting for her. "I really don't have time to wait. Please."

Zoey caught up with him, and quickened her pace so that she wouldn't have to hear him insult her again. It was painful enough once, and she didn't want to hear it ever again.

"Quick, we're almost there." Mark said jogging.

"But Mark, why are you in such a rush? You said you needed to be back at 2, and we still have ten minutes." Zoey complained.

"Quick, hurry. We're almost there." Mark said, turning down a driveway and running through the front door of a large blue house.

Zoey, running to follow because she didn't want to be left behind, panted out his name, weaving through the many twists and turns of his house. Finally she found herself in his bedroom, and he was on the bed.

Just as she entered the room, the phone rang. Mark leapt onto it and answered, muttering things that Zoey couldn't hear to the person on the other side of the phone.

Hanging up on the person, Mark turned to Zoey. "You look beautiful today." He told her, the first compliment she had heard out of him today, even though she had complimented him many times.

A blush crept up Zoey's cheeks, and when she saw him come closer, and wrap his arms loosely around her, her cat ears and tail popped out. Ignoring them, Zoey felt the pleasure of Marks hot breath on her cheek, and as he inclined his face towards hers, she shut her eyes.

Soft lips were placed against hers. She slightly parted her lips hesitantly after what she guessed to be Marks tongue putting pressure on them. Moving her tongue a little bit to make him think she was an experienced kisser, she suddenly panicked.

What was that on her leg? And why wasn't she turning into a cat? "Mew aqua." Mark whispered into her ear. "I had some left on me, and with it you won't turn into a cat."

Feeling Mark push her back onto his bed, Zoey widened her eyes as his lips returned to her lips. She panicked more when she felt his warm hand on the bottom of her shirt. Feeling the hand snake under, Zoey pulled away from Mark.

"Mark, I don't think I'm ready. Please, can we stop? Mark?" Zoey cried, trying to push him off of her. Her attempts were unsuccessful as both his hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up so that her bra was visible.

"Mark, stop." Zoey said more firmly.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I can tie you up, or you can let me do what I want." Mark commanded.

"No. I don't want to. I'm not ready. I'm only thirteen years old. Mark, stop, get off me. Mark! Get off!" Zoey screamed, tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"I guess I'll have to tie you up." Mark said unemotionally.

Ignoring her screams, Mark picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder, surprisingly strong for a boy of such a young age. He walked over to his closet and pulled out four sets of hand-cuffs.

Hauling Zoey onto her bed, he quickly handcuffed her to the bedposts, one foot/hand per post. Still ignoring her screams, Mark pulled her shorts down to her ankles, and pulled her top over her head so that she couldn't see.

Removing his own articles of clothing, Mark laughed cruelly. Last of all he removed Zoey's underwear, and shut his bedroom door before placing his body above Zoey's…

-

"You will tell no one of what happened in this room." Mark told Zoey calmly when both were dressed once again. She sobbed, rubbing her bruises ankles and wrists. "And to make sure you don't, I will place a device on your stomach to stop you from blabbering. Now go."

"How could you, Mark?" Zoey screamed, her voice hoarse. "I trusted you!"  
Turning around, Zoey fled from his house, only to collapse in an alley near his house, her heart broken. "Elliott!" she cried, feeling as though she needed a male's arms around her. "Please, come back!"

* * *

_Elliott! Please, come back!_

Zoey's voice, loud and clear, appeared in Elliott's head. He detected fear, anger, betrayal, confusion, and hurt in that familiar voice.

"Something's happened to Zoey." He said, before shifting into Alto and running at full speed to where the voice had come from.

* * *

Zoey wiped her eyes, and looked at her fresh bruises. She tried to stop crying, but found that it was not possible. She felt so alone.

"Zoey!"

Zoey looked up as she heard a familiar voice, and saw Elliott standing a few metres from her, panting from having to run. Zoey placed her face in her hands and started sobbing loudly as he ran up to her.

Feeling warm arms wrap around her body, Zoey collapsed into a strong fit of tears. She buried her head into Elliott's warm shoulder, and snuggled in close to him, glad of his comfort and support.

"Zoey, I know something must've happened, but I need you to settle down and tell me." Elliott said calmly.

"I-I can't." Zoey silently pointed to her stomach, and flinched when Elliott slowly pulled up her shirt to see what she was pointing at.

"What is it?" He asked, removed a green blob from above her belly button.

"M-mark. He p-put it on me s-so I couldn't tell anyone…"

"Tell anyone what?" Elliott asked quietly, pulling Zoey back into a hug.

"H-he… He forced h-himself onto me… I-it was like a n-n-nightmare. I thought I could tr-trust him." Zoey sobbed.

"What did he do exactly?" Elliott asked, horrified at what she was suggesting.

"He h-hand… cuffed m-me to the be-bed when I told him n-no. He p-put my shirt a-around my he-head so I c-couldn't see what h-he was doing… but I c-could feel it." Zoey cried.

"I know this is an uncomfortable topic, but I need to know exactly what he did to you. Did he have sex with you?" Elliot asked quietly.

Zoey looked away, and nodded her head up and down. "I thought I-I loved him. I don't know what happened. Oh Elliott!" Zoey cried, the tears returning to her eyes.

"There, there, my kitty. Let it all out." Elliot said sympathetically, feeling sorry for her. No girl should ever have to go through what she was going through.

Turning his head in the direction of Mark's house, Elliott whispered, "Bastard."

* * *

**Not an appropriate chapter for young children. I'm sorry to all you Mark lovers out there, but I hate him so I just had to make him be mean. Poor Zoey. Don't worry to all you Mark haters, he will be punished. We can't just stand by as he does this to Zoey, can we? And Mark lovers, there is a reason for all of this… oh but he's still going to be punished, even with the reason. Wow. I only wrote one chapter today. Ah well. Night!**

**Love Kirst…**


	5. Chapter 4

**I really can't be bothered writing this story any more and I only started writing it two days ago! Look at me. How slack am I? Ah well. I will force myself to finish this story. Well I don't know what I'm going to do in this chapter, because its probably going to turn out completely boring… wait… I have notes! Oh my gosh. I cracked up laughing at my notes…**

**  
**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

OMG SORRY, I ACCIDENTALLY WENT FROM CHAPTER 1 TO CHAPTER THREE. DON'T WORRY, THERE IS NO CHAPTER TWO, SO THIS WOULD NORMALLY BE CHAPTER FOUR, I JUST COUNTED WRONG!!

* * *

"Zoey, why are you home so late? I thought you were only going to the couples carnival. It shut an hour ago. Where have you –" Seeing her daughter, Zoey's mum stopped talking. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

Zoey, her bottom lip wobbling, tried to recall the end of her conversation with Elliott.

"_But… my parents… my friends… what will I tell them?" Zoey asked Elliott before departing for her house._

"_Tell them that you and Mark broke up. Listen, are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your house?" Elliott offered kindly._

"_Yeah, I'll be fine."_

"Did something happen?" Zoey's mum asked. "Come on, darl, you can tell me."

"Mark and I… we broke up." Zoey whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she recalled what happened earlier that evening.

"Oh, Zoey." Her mother cried, throwing her arms around Zoey. "I know, it must be tough. You guys seemed so good for each other… I guess it wasn't meant to be…"

Zoey, glad that she wasn't as lonely as she had felt before Elliott had come and comforted her, welcomed the embrace. She dug her head into her mother's smooth pink jacket and shut her eyes, trying to block out the thoughts of Mark that flew into her head.

Zoey's mum pulled away after a few minutes. "Would you like any soup? You must be pretty wiped. Why don't you go lie down, and I'll run down to the store and get you a movie? What do you say?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, mum." Zoey whispered before dragging her heavy feet towards her bedroom and under her warm bed-sheets, where she was safe.

* * *

Wesley looked up from the notes that he was reading. Had he just heard the front door of the café click open, and then shut? Could it be an enemy, trying to gather their hard earned information? Or could it be a typical robber, trying to take their supply of cakes, or money, or even furniture?

Grabbing a baseball bat, Wesley got up and walked out of the basement, locking the door as he went. He crept through the dark halls of café Mew Mew, weaving through the rooms he knew by heart.

Wesley jumped slightly as he heard a crash, a light being turned on, and the sound of a light blowing up. _Great, we'll have to change the light bulb once again._

Wesley left the spot he was in, which just so happened to be the kitchen. He saw chairs stacked on top of tables, and in the far corner near the light switches was a dark shape. It was obviously a man, but due to the dark, Wesley couldn't see his features.

Wesley raised his bat and slowly crept up on the unsuspecting shape. Just as he was about to donk the person on the head, a light turned on, revealing the persons features.

"Elliott?" Wesley asked bewilderedly.

"Watch it Wesley, you almost hit me." Elliott joked.

"The girls and I thought you weren't coming back for a while, what with that mysterious note you left us." Wesley told him.

"Well I was needed, so I came back." Elliott told him.

"But… no one needed you. We haven't had an attack since the girls realised they were still Mew Mews." Wesley pointed out.

"Untrue. Yes, you haven't had an attack, but I was needed, by Zoey. She and Mark had an… incident." Elliot said hesitantly.

"Mm a lot of couples have fights. It's best if you don't get involved though. I'm sure Zoey could handle it on her own." Wesley informed him.

"No, they didn't have a fight… it was more serious than that…" Elliott mumbled.

"What happened, then?" Wesley prompted.

"I guess… you could call it rape…" Elliott whispered.

"No." Wesley gasped. "Mark… he did that to Zoey? But… he's not like that…"

"That's what I thought…. But I was out, doing stuff, when I heard Zoey's voice in my head. She'd called me, but not intentionally. I followed the voice down into an alley near Mark's house. Zoey was a mess, and she couldn't stop crying. Eventually she told me a bit of it… I was shocked." Elliott admitted.

"She doesn't deserve this…" Wesley muttered.

"I know. Listen, I'm off to sleep, but tomorrow when the girls come by, don't tell them any of this. I will visit Zoey tomorrow, but I doubt she will show up here for a while." Elliott instructed his partner in the Mew Project before heading upstairs to have a short shower.

"Poor Zoey…" Wesley whispered.

* * *

"Zoey?" Zoey heard her name whispered.

"Yes?" She asked quietly, feeling small.

"Do you want to take today off school? Or are you feeling alright?" It was her mum talking to her through her bedroom door.

"I really don't want to go. Please, can I stay home?" Zoey asked, dreading having to see Mark.

"Sure. I know how you feel. Once your father, he was scared that I was cheating on him, so he broke up with me. I was in bed for three days." She explained. "Anyway, go back to sleep. It's only eight."

Zoey wrapped her sheets around her body firmly, so no hands could pry them away from her.

* * *

The door opened after Elliott's second knock. In the doorway stood a lady who resembled Zoey, only a touch older. She wore clothes that any mother would wear, looking stylish and comfortable at the same time.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked him.

"Um, yes. I need to speak to Zoey." Elliott told her.

"I'm sorry, but my daughter is not fit to be speaking to anyone at this moment. Especially someone I don't know." She warned him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How careless of me. I'm Elliott Grant, Zoey's boss. I just came by to check how she's doing." Elliott said, sticking his hand out so she could shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Grant. You are quite young to own a café." She said, frowning.

"I moved here from America and by the time I got here my parents had both been killed in a house fire and I inherited their only possession, which was the café. I decided to keep it running, in memory of them." Elliott told her, only partly lying.

"Oh, I am sorry for your loss." Zoey's mum said sympathetically.

"Don't be. Would you ask Zoey please if she feels like talking with me at the moment?" Elliott asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a second. Please, take a seat." She said, gesturing to the chair in the hall.

"Thank you, Mrs Hanson." Elliot thanked her, taking the seat she offered.

* * *

"Zoey!"

"Yes, mum?" Zoey said sleepily, still wrapped in her blankets.

"Your boss, Elliott Grant, wants to know if he can talk to you." Her mum informed her.

Needing the comfort of Elliott's warm arms wrapped tightly around her body, his voice calming her, and talking through her problems, Zoey closed her eyes. "Can you send him in, please?"

"Sure."

* * *

When Zoey's mum reappeared, she looked troubled. "I don't know if Zoey will leave her bed, so if you still want to talk to her, she asked if you would go to her room."

"Sure thing." Elliott said, heading for the room she nodded to.

Giving a quiet knock, Elliott slowly opened the door to see Zoey in a cocoon of blankets, her eyes red and puffy. He shut the door and came to sit on her bed.

"How do you feel?" Elliott asked her.

"Terrible." Zoey told him quietly. "Dirty. Betrayed. Hurt. Confused. I feel like I can't trust anybody any more. I try not to think of what happened… but I'm scared to sleep because it haunts my dreams… I feel if I leave this bed, something's going to happen."

"Do you want to talk? It might be easier on you." Elliott assured her.

"It still hurts. It will for a while, but if talking is best…" Zoey whispered.

"I know it's not a very… easy subject for you to talk about, but I need to find out some information, for your own good." Elliott told her.

"Do I have to answer?" Zoey asked.

"It is best that you do, but if you can't then I will ask you when you feel more up to it." Elliot informed her.

"Alright, then."

Elliot cleared his throat. "Did he, um, use any… protection?" Elliott asked hesitantly.

Zoey looked away, fresh tears in her eyes. "I… I'm not sure." She said uncertainly.

"I won't dance around the bushes to try to protect you. You need to face the facts that he may have impregnated you yesterday." Elliott said softly.

"But…" Zoey said, sitting up quickly. "It's not possible for him to impregnate me if I don't have my…" Zoey stopped, embarrassed about the topic.

"There is a chance for him to impregnate you, even if they haven't started yet." Elliott told her quietly.

"How can I tell?" Zoey asked quietly.

Elliott pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Zoey, who gaped at it.

"I can't believe this. I'm thirteen… you want me to take a pregnancy test?" Zoey asked quietly, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Elliott pulled her into his arms, whispering, "Only if you want to. Only if you want to."

Zoey, completely overwhelmed by the tears coming out of her eyes, just clung onto him and cried into his black top, her hair getting dampened.

"I must." She whispered.

* * *

**Meh. I ended the chapter there. 17 pages long already and I started writing two days ago. Wow. I hope I can keep this up. Though I think I will just write one chapter per night because I doubt I can write more. I might start the next chapter tonight, just the first page of it or something. Won't make a difference to you because you'll get the chapter in once piece. Um, I wanted to say something important in this message but now I forgot. Ah well.**

**Love Kirst…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I better do the washing… I should at least get a paragraph written tonight. I am so tired. Eww, I hate eggs. I had to make an omelette today and I didn't cook the eggs long enough, and I hate eggs anyway, so it made me feel extra sick. Anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Elliott, you're back!" Kikki cried, dancing up to him. "Where'd you go?"

"Just for a walk." Elliot said simply.

"Oh Elliot, I'm so happy that you're back." Bridget says, coming to stand close to him.

"Where is Zoey? She didn't call in sick, and she's meant to be serving. It's crowded; we can't afford to lose her. She's probably just slacking off because she can't be bothered working today." Corina complained heartlessly.

"I think it's more than that." Renee told her young friend.

"Oh, Renee. I love you but you don't understand Zoey like I do. It's just like her to do this." Corina said.

"Elliott, where are you going?" Bridget asked Elliott, who had begun to walk off during Corina's speech.

"I wanted you to try out my homemade Chocolate Triple Decker Extreme cake!" Bridget cried, running after him, only to be met by a closed and locked door.

"What's up with him?" Kikki asked.

"It's something to do with Zoey." Renee said, too quiet for anyone else to hear.

* * *

"Hi, is Zoey home? I just thought I'd like to bring her some Chocolate Triple Decker Extreme cake. I missed her at work." Renee told the lady who must be Zoey's mother.

"Oh, it's so great of you to stop by. Would you like to see Zoey? She hasn't been talking to anyone today except to your boss, Elliott Grant is it? He came by at lunch and they talked for hours. I couldn't hear anything, but I hope he's helping her." Zoey's mum said.

"Oh, Elliott came by did he? I would appreciate it if I could see Zoey. Thank you, very much." Renee said politely.

"Follow me, dearie. I'm afraid she won't leave her bed." Zoey's mum informed her.

"That's alright. I just came to see how she was doing."

"Zoey." Zoey's mum called through a thick wooden door, quietly knocking on it. "One of your friends has come to visit you."

"Come in." A croaky voice called out.

Renee entered; Zoey's mum shut the door behind her, leaving them to privacy.

"Renee, it's you." Zoey croaked hoarsely.

The first thing Renee noticed about her friend was that her eyes were red and puffy, most probably from a lot of crying. Friendly instincts kicking in, Renee walked over and hugged Zoey.

"What's wrong?" Renee asked as Zoey hugged her back, obviously trying not to cry.

"Nothing…" Zoey whispered, denying the fact that something terrible had happened.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering. It's just Elliott has seen distant this afternoon, and when Corina mentioned you he got angry. Then your mum said that he'd visited earlier. Look, I brought you some cake." Renee said, offering Bridget's cake. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, I just want to know if you'll be okay."

"I –"

"Predasite alert, Predasite alert!" Minimew cried out.

"Come on Zoey, we need you to fight with us." Renee told her.

"I… I guess. Power pendant… mew-ta-morphosis." Zoey whispered.

* * *

"Come on, Zoey, quick. It's just around the corner." Renee urged.

_That's what Mark told me. He told me to hurry up._ Ignoring the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, Zoey ran on, fearing being left alone. With Renee she felt safe, because Renee could protect her.

"There!" Renee panted, pointing to a large bird.

"Zoey! Renee!"

Turning around, Zoey saw Corina, Bridget and Kikki running towards her. They too had detected the Predasite.

"Good to see you girls. I think I will leave the fight up to my birdie." Kram said, appearing for only a second before disappearing once again.

"Blue Heart Cross bolt!" Corina yelled out, firing a blue heart at the Predasite.

"Zoey…" Horrified at the familiar voice, Zoey spun around to see Mark walking towards her.

"Zoey." He called out again.

"No!" Zoey cried falling down her eyes. "No, stay away, P-please. No. No. Please. No!" She screamed, growing louder each time.

Suddenly a familiar shape stood in front of her body. It belonged to Elliott.

"I suggest you leave now. I will not let you harm Zoey. Leave. It is unwise to stay." Elliott told Mark.

"Oh, but I will be back for my pretty kitty."

And with that he disappeared. Once he was gone Zoey broke down and fell to her knees, large sobs escaping. Elliott bent down and picked her up, before straightening and saying to the others, "You finish it off."

And with that, he too was gone, running off an unknown direction.

* * *

Corina turned back to the Predasite. "I want to know what's going on, but before I find out I'll have to get rid of you." Getting out her crossbow, she cried, "Blue Heart Cross Bolt!"

The Predasite flew into the sky, dodging the attack. Corina, about to follow her, was stopped by Renee.

"Can you carry me up there?" Renee asked.

"Sure, Renee! Come on!" Corina said, picking her friend up.

Leaping into the air, the two followed the Predasite through the skies until they were just dots to the other Mews. Bridget stood by Kikki, looking up hopefully.

* * *

"Ok, I want you to drop me in a second. I will make it safely back to the ground. When I have attacked, quickly shoot your cross bolt, okay?" Renee instructed.

"Got it. Ready?" Corina asked.

"Now."

Corina let go of Renee, who cried, "Purple Dancing Whip Attack!"

Just as the Predasite went to dodge the attack on its right wing, Corina cried, "Blue Heart Cross Bolt!"

Both attacks damaging the Predasite's wings, the Predasite dropped from the sky. Corina floated down after it, glad to see that Renee had landed safely on the ground.

Kikki, noticing that the Predasite was damaged and weak, decided it was time for her to attack. Closing her eyes, she whispered the first words that came into her mind. "Tambourine Shockwave Bubble Encircle!"

An orange bubble-like blob wrapped itself around the Predasite, stopping it from escaping. Kikki turned to Bridget. "Come on, Bridget, you can do it."

"Maraca Shimmering Ice-shard Fountain!" Bridget cried, making sharp ice shards rain down on the Predasite, who screamed in pain. Well, it resembled a scream.

"We did it!" Kikki cried, throwing her tambourine in the air and then catching it with her tail.

Minimew flew up to the remains of the Predasite and gobbled it up.

"Come on, we should see if Zoey is alright." Bridget said shyly.

* * *

When the four glimpsed café Mew Mew in the distance, they noticed two people standing out the front talking. Another person was standing a few metres from them, facing the café.

"That's them. It's Zoey, Elliott, and Wesley." Kikki voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Yes, it is." Renee said.

"Come on, we'd better hurry if we want to catch them before they decide to leave. They look like they're just saying goodbye to Wesley. I wonder what's going on." Bridget muttered.

"You want to know what I think?" Kikki said, acting like a detective. "I think that Mark caught Zoey cheating on him with Elliott, and now Elliott is telling Mark to back off because Zoey likes Elliott more, but Zoey doesn't know what to do because she likes them both."

"You have a wild imagination Kikki. I doubt it's like that. We've never seen Zoey display any interest in Elliott. She's spent most of her time babbling on about how much of a hunk Mark is." Corina said in her snob voice.

"Yeah, she only speaks of him in bad ways, unless she wants something from him. It's the typical boss and employee relationship." Renee told them.

"Yeah, it's not possible that they're going behind our backs. I mean, Elliott doesn't like Zoey more than a friend." Bridget said hopefully.

"But if she speaks badly of him, maybe she is denying her true feelings because she knows there is no way she could get together with him. Maybe she's just convincing herself that Mark is the guy for her, when her heart says otherwise." Kikki told them.

"I think they're involved in something much more complicated." Renee said, ending the conversation by heading towards the café.

"Wait, Renee!" Corina cried.

"I have to go to a photo shoot. You three do what you like." Renee told them without turning around.

"Come on Corina, let's see what's wrong." Bridget advised, before following Kikki to café Mew Mew.

* * *

"Where did you put it?" Wesley asked Zoey curiously.

Zoey, swallowing her tears, whispered, "I threw it down on the ground somewhere when Renee and I… when we went to fight the Predasite…"

"Good." Wesley said approvingly. "Now it can't haunt you."

"I… I should be getting home now." Zoey said hesitantly, aware of the time.

"Would you like me to accompany you home?" Elliott offered.

"You… you shouldn't. You have more important things to do…" Zoey whispered.

Zoey looked up; her eyes went wide when she felt Elliott's reassuring arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's no trouble." He said, smiling at her.

Zoey tried to force a smile on her haunted face, but found that all she could manage was a wobble of her bottom lip.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I'll be back later, Wesley." Elliott told the head chef.

"Okay then. And Zoey, if you have any nightmares, just ring me up and I'll bring you some tea. We can talk, if you like, no matter the time." Wesley assured her.

"Thanks, so much." Zoey cried quietly.

"Now, now. Come on, it'll be all right. I'll make sure nothing happens. Come on, let's go." Elliott told her.

* * *

**Well. Probably a boring chapter. Before I finish writing this story, I'll probably go through the chapters and edit them if they're too boring. I tend to bore people by just writing what I feel like. Actually, I'm going to read the 21 pages that I have written so far. 21 pages in three nights isn't so bad, eh? And chapter seven? Wow, I'm like, not even half way through. Though, like I said earlier, I'll probably cut it short at like, 11 chapters. Well, ta!**

**Love Kirst…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ah, next chapter. Once again, I will write one and a half chapters today. I want to go watch this show I hired out from the store, but I don't want to get addicted to that show because if I do I will then get sick of writing this story. It always happens. I want to watch the next episode of bleach but no one on youtube or veoh have it yet! Ah well.**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Zoey!" Kikki cried, walking towards Elliott and Zoey.

Bridget looked up once she heard Kikki's voice, and gasped when she saw that Elliott had his arm around Zoey, and Zoey was walking quite close to him. Bridget started to wonder if what Kikki guessed was true, her heart aching.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Corina asked. "What's happening with you and Mark?"

Seeing Zoey's eyes close and tears slide down her cheeks, Bridget felt sorry for her, ignoring the fact that she was possibly stealing the guy she was totally completely in love with.

"Girls, please. You should get back to the café and clean up. Zoey needs space." Elliott told them softly.

"But we deserve to know what is going on with Zoey! Why won't you tell us Zoey? Aren't we good enough to be your friends? Or are you a two-timing slut who doesn't want anything to do with girls anymore?" Corina asked bitterly.

"Corina!" Bridget gasped.

Zoey had opened her eyes, and they shone with unshed tears. Her bottom lip wobbled and her nose was red and puffy. "Please… don't." she whispered, trying not to choke on sobs.

"Stop trying to act all innocent. I have a right to know!" Corina yelled.

"Corina just shut up." Renee told her, appearing from no where.

When Corina heard this she gaped, noticing the fierceness in Renee's voice.

"Renee's right. Corina, stay out of it. You don't have a right to know. I don't think you'd want to know. It's not something from your protected fairytale." Elliott told her bitterly.

He walked off, dragging a sobbing Zoey with him, who looked back at who she thought were her friends… now she wasn't so sure.

* * *

"You know what he's doing, right?" Kikki whispered. "Something terrible must've happened to her, and he's trying to protect her from the cruel world around us."

"Did you notice?" Bridget asked. "The necklace that Mark gave her is gone… the necklace that she cherished so much."

"Maybe, just maybe, your theory was right, Kikki." Corina commented.

* * *

Wesley turned around to see three expectant faces staring up at him. He smiled and offered them the cake in his hand. When they didn't move, he put the cake down and asked, "What?"

"What's going on with Zoey? What's Elliott trying to protect her from?" Corina demanded.

"Is that what you want to know? Girls, it's not something people like to talk about. It something to do with Zoey and it's not my business to tell. Maybe Elliott will tell you if he feels like it." Wesley explained.

"But why did Zoey go to Elliott, and tell him everything when she won't even tell any of us?" Corina demanded, her hands upon her hips.

"She didn't exactly go to Elliott and tell him everything. He went to her. She just, needed to talk to someone, and Elliott was right in front of her." Wesley informed the three curious faces.

"Are Elliott and Zoey… together?" Bridget asked shyly.

"What do you mean? Together? Sure, he's helping her, so that's technically together…" Wesley said uncertainly.

"She means are Elliott and Zoey in a relationship?" Kikki said, and when she saw the blank look on Wesley's face, she sighed. "Are Zoey and Elliott dating and in love or whatever?"

Wesley laughed, a large smile lighting up his face. "Oh, of course not!" he said.

Bridget felt a bit more reassured, but she wasn't certain if even Wesley knew the truth of it all.

* * *

Elliot led Zoey through a small forest close to the café, and stopped once they were in the centre of it. "I suggest that we morph into cats, as it will be easier to travel without people recognising us, and it will be quicker."

"Yes." Whispered Zoey.

She suddenly began to panic. Elliott may try to kiss her again, and she wasn't ready for it yet. She was feeling fragile, as if one little peck from a boy would start the tears that had only recently stopped.

While she had been thinking, Elliott had been scouting around on the ground. Walking over to her, she saw that he had a small frog in his hand. "Here, it's like the story of the frog prince, except when you kiss the frog, you change into an animal instead of him changing into a human." Elliot joked around.  
Zoey half laughed, half cried at this joke. It was such a relief for Elliott to understand her wishes without even needing to voice them. She bent towards the frog and quickly pecked its head, ignoring the slimy texture of the frog.

After almost a minute of waiting, Zoey changed into her cat form, Elliott quickly following.

"This way, Zoey." Alto the cat said.

* * *

"No." Zoey whispered, watching Mark take his shirt off. "No, don't. Please Mark, I love you. Remember, you said we should take it at a slow and steady pace, doing what we feel comfortable. I'm not comfortable. I'm not ready. Please, Mark. No!"

* * *

Zoey sat up instantly in bed, her body soaked through with sweat, her bed sheets sticking to her body. She panted, relieved that she was only a nightmare, but at the same time disappointed that she wouldn't be able to return to sleep for a while.

"_And Zoey, if you have any nightmares, just ring me up and I'll bring you some tea. We can talk, if you like, no matter the time."_

Zoey remembered what Wesley had told her, and decided that a nice warm cup of tea was exactly what she felt like. Glancing at the clock, she bit her fingernails, knowing that Wesley had said that the time didn't matter, but still not wanting to ruin his night's sleep.

In the end she grabbed her cell phone and dialled his number.

"Zoey? Are you all right?" Elliott's voice asked worriedly after the second ring.

"Oh, Elliott." She whispered, genuinely pleased that he had picked up. "I just had a nightmare, and when I remembered Wesley's offer of tea, I thought…" she paused, wondering what his response would be.

"Of course. Just give us ten minutes, and we'll be there. Sit tight until then, all right Zoey? Bye." Elliott hung up before Zoey could thank him.

Zoey realised that she was pleased to hear the Elliott has said 'we' which meant we was coming too. Shutting that out of her mind with a strict 'no' Zoey curled up in her bed and waited.

* * *

"Hey, Zoey, how are you?" Wesley asked, appearing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Wesley." Zoey sobbed, relieved that the two had finally arrived. She had spent the past ten minutes remembering all the details of the past few days, and her nightmare, and trying desperately to shut the facts out of her mind.

"We have the tea in a flask so we won't wake your parents up." Elliott said from behind Wesley, coming over to sit with Zoey on her bed.

He poured some of the hot liquid into a few plastic cups and handed Zoey one while Wesley came to join them.

"Wow, this is delicious. Thanks, Wesley." Zoey said gratefully.

"I'm ashamed I couldn't do anything else." Wesley admitted.

"So, do you want to tell us about your nightmare?" Elliott asked kindly.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Zoey had been to school, and now it was the weekend. Over the past five days Elliott had visited her during the day and talked to her, and she, Wesley and Elliott would have tea in the middle of the night due to her recurring nightmares.

She was beginning to feel better as she hadn't seen Mark ever since the incident with the Mew Mews. She hadn't gone to battle Predasites since, either. Elliott told her that the other four were barely coping without her, but they could go on for a while longer while she began to sort out her feelings.

On the Sunday morning of the weekend, when her parents had gone out, Zoey was shocked to find Mark in her bedroom, hand-cuffs dangling from his hands…

* * *

**Oh, cliff hanger. Kind of. So, I don't remember what I wrote in that chapter as it wasn't too interesting to write, and I don't know what I am going to write in the next shower, but I have to go now. Bye! Next chapter, not shower :P. **

**Love Kirst…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok, I'm being pretty slack. It's 10 on a Friday night and I'm only just starting to write. I just kinda had… a psycho addiction…. It was kinda like me hyping up on something, except it was only me gulping down lots of ice cream and drinks. Yum. Okay, I have this chapter totally worked out… I think. I have to get back into the action sort of writing. This story isn't turning out how I planned…**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Mark?" Zoey whispered, suddenly feeling very small.

"I told you I would come back for you, my kitty playmate." Walking over to Zoey so that he was only inches away from her face, he frowned. "You've been bad. A bad, bad kitty. For that you should be punished."

Mark grabbed at the bottom of Zoey's jumper and pulled it and the shirt underneath up, making Zoey flinch and try to pull away. "Just as I suspected." Mark muttered, before looking so in the eyes. "You told."

He glared at her, distracting her attention so that he could swing his hand back. "You stupid feline." He yelled, slapping her across the face.

Zoey cried out in pain, grabbing her face. Was this another one of her realistic nightmares, or was it for real this time? Looking at the scattered groceries, Zoey realised that it was both – she was living one of her worst nightmares.

"No!" she cried as Mark advanced on her. "Stay away. I… I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, come on pretty kitty. I'm so sorry for hurting my itty bitty kitty. Now, how about we have some fun in your bed? I will be nice and offer you a choice. Will I have to use these again –" Mark gestured to the hand-cuffs. "Or will you do as I tell you?"

"No!" cried Zoey. "Mark! No! This isn't you! You're such a jerk! I hate you! Leave me alone!"

"I guess you never learn. It shall be the hard way again." Mark smirked.

"No!"

Zoey started screaming as Mark pushed her and tried to keep her still so he could attach the hand-cuffs onto her hands. The only thing keeping Zoey moving was the thought that if she stopped there was no telling what horrid things he would do to her.

* * *

"Ciao Renee! You look fabulous, just remember a car will come for you tonight for your music video shoots." Renee's personal assistant told her as she left the building.

"I wonder how Zoey's doing. No one but Elliott and Wesley has seen her since the day when I visited her with Bridget's cake." Renee thought aloud.

"Maybe I should walk by her house, make sure everything's going all right. After all, I did hear Elliott worrying over her staying home alone due to her parents going on a work trip. There must be some reason to worry. Anyway, its on my way to the café."

Renee noticed that not too many people were outside at this time of day, at this particular place, due to the markets being open all day today. It was also the day when a lot of people relaxed and stayed in bed for a while.

"This is her street. Wow, it's quiet. I don't see anyone. I wonder if Zoey's even –" Renee paused as she heard a male who sounded quite a lot like Mark yell. Next she heard a sound like someone being hit, and crying in pain.

Jogging towards the place where the sound was coming from, Renee found herself outside Zoey's house. Panting, she looked around, before letting her wolf ears replace her human ears so she could hear better.

She heard someone – most probably Zoey – screaming at someone else, saying something about hating the other person.

"You stupid girl!"

Renee rushed towards the house, guessing that Zoey was being attacked by a Predasite, or even worse, a rogue Cyniclon in her own house. It most definitely wasn't Kram, as the voice belonged to a male.

"Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" Renee whispered fiercely, kissing her power pendant.

Soon, a different person stood in Renee Roberts' place. She wore a purple short top, some short shorts, and extremely long boots, with other accessories. The most noticeable features were the girl's brilliant purple eyes and tall wolf ears that were attached to her head, and a wolf tail attached to her bottom.

Trying the most simple entry into the house, Renee turned the handle to find that it was locked. "Curse it." She whispered before grabbing her new weapon.

Realising that to get into the house, she needed to unlock the door, Renee pulled a key from her pocket. Closing her eyes, she jammed the key into the keyhole and turned, hoping that the door would open. It was a success.

Renee quietly opened and shut the front door, trying to shut out the screaming and cursing coming from Zoey's bedroom. If she was to help out in this fight, it was important that she snuck up on the enemy.

Renee tiptoed towards Zoey's room, her grip on her weapon tightening. She peeped through the small keyhole and saw Zoey's hands tied together with some type of hand-cuff.

Realising that she was needed, and at that exact moment, she kicked the door, making it fall off of its hinges, and fall into Zoey's bedroom, surprising the two inside.

Zoey was on the floor, her hands bloody and ripped, her hair soaked and messed, her eyes red and puffy. She was bound to the bottom of her bed by two sets of hand-cuffs, and she lashed out wildly with her feet at her attacker.

Renee noticed all of this in merely a second as she looked up into the crazed face of… Mark? What was going on? Renee had thought that a Predasite was attacked Zoey, but it was Mark? But… he wasn't that sort of person.

"You called for help, you stupid girl!" Mark yelled, kicked Zoey in the stomach making her yelp, and groan in pain.

"Renee." She cried, choking on sobs. "P-please… help."

Renee looked from Zoey to Mark, and knew that something had changed under her very nose and she hadn't even noticed it. She glared at Mark for causing this usually cheerful girl pain. She realised why Zoey hadn't been seen much in the past few weeks, and only Elliott and Wesley spoke to her as she put one and one together.

"Bastard." She whispered, her grip on her weapon tightening so much more.

"Purple Dancing Whip Attack!" She cried, surprising Mark with this new attack. He tried to dodge, but due to the fury of Renee, the attack was extremely strong.

Renee used her Purple Dancing Whip Attack to destroy the hand-cuffs that bounded Zoey to the bed. She crouched down and picked up Zoey's damaged body, not struggling a bit with the weight.

She snuck one glance at Mark before jumping out of the open window near Zoey's bed.

Up in the skies they soared, Renee jumping from tree to tree as smoothly as she could so that Zoey wasn't injured more than she already was. Without having to think about it for a second Renee knew exactly where she was heading. Zoey, who had her eyes tightly closed, did not.

"Where… where are we… going?" Zoey whispered, trying to ignore her sore throat, and the blood she could taste in her mouth.

"Café Mew Mew. Don't worry, just rest a bit till we get there. You'll be fine." Renee assured her.

Zoey nodded, swallowing the awful liquids that had appeared in her mouth.

"We're almost there. I can see the café now. Who should I take you to?" Renee asked, already knowing the answer.

"Please… t-take me around the… b-back area… to E-Elliott." Zoey cried quietly.

Renee jumped from a tree to the balcony of café Mew Mew. She jogged through the open door, and rushed in the direction of Elliott's room, where she knew he'd be, taking his Sunday shower before having to go and buy supplies for the shop.

Not worrying about the fact that she'll probably stumble in on him half naked, or even fully naked, Renee kicked down the door her arms full. Elliott stood with his back to her, looking out of his window, a towel covering his bottom half.

He turned around, saying, "Could you _knock_?"

He stopped being rude when he saw Renee panting in the doorway, and a near unconscious Zoey in her arms.

"Oh my…" Elliott gasped, rushing over to Renee. "Get Wesley. I'll put her on my bed. Its best I chuck some clothes on. Just hurry and get Wesley, now. Tell him I want him, tell him it's important, but don't explain everything right now. I want you to get us four herbal teas which should be ready-made on the counter. Now."

As Renee rushed to do as he had instructed, Elliott carefully placed Zoey on his bed. "Elliott," she whispered, her eyes still shut, tears still falling from them. "I'm so scared."

"Don't worry." Elliott said soothingly, grabbing his red robe. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you again. I will keep a better eye on you this time."  
Elliott had only just finished throwing on his robe when Wesley burst through the open door, Renee hot on his heels carrying the tea. Wesley rushed over to Zoey, took one look at her, and then went through Elliott's cupboard, trying to find a first aid-kit.

Renee placed the tea on Elliott's bedside table and placed the door roughly back where it once stood, enabling them a slight bit of privacy.

Once Wesley had the first aid kit, Renee took a seat and dragged it next to Elliott's bed, while Elliot sat next to Zoey and held her hand tightly. She cringed when Wesley applied various lotions and other strange things to her wounds, but acted pretty good about it.

_Elliott really loves Zoey. You can see it burning passionately in his eyes._ Renee realised.

Wesley turned hesitantly to Renee. "Since Zoey is in no condition to talk, we'll need you to tell us everything that you know of that happened."

"Yeah. Well, I was walking towards Zoey's house to check on her, when I heard screaming. I ran towards the screaming and found myself outside of Zoey's house. I tried to get in but the door was locked. I initially assumed that it was a Predasite, but when I reached Zoey I saw her on the floor, handcuffed to the bottom of her bed, Mark hitting her and… I'm confused… I don't know… Will anyone tell me the full story?" Renee asked, looking up hopefully at Elliott, who looked at Zoey.

Zoey opened her eyes, revealing unshed tears. "Please… Elliott…. C-can you tell her?"

Elliott nodded and turned to Renee.

"It was the day after I left that note in the basement. I was just wandering around when I heard Zoey call me using her mind. Well, she didn't do it intentionally.

"I raced to where her voice was coming from, and I found her in an alley near Mark's house. She had a devise attached to her stomach. It was to prevent her from telling others what had happened.

"See, I later found out from Zoey that Mark had told her that he had to hurry to his house, and asked if she wanted to go. She had said yes, but when she got into his room, he started acting strange…"

Elliott looked Renee seriously in the eyes. "That was when he raped her." he whispered, causing Renee to gasp.

* * *

**Wow it took me an hour and a half to write that chapter. Well, I changed the name. I got bored of Kitty Love. Mm. My fingers hurt because I jarred them. They're all blue and fat and ugly. I will write more tomorrow. I'm excited because I know how I am going to end the story. And like I had guessed, I'll probably end this story soon… Though I don't want to because I am actually enjoying writing it quite a bit! I'd usually be bored by now! But each morning I think of something new and write it on my phone, and when I come home I make myself write, and when I start I just can't stop. Anyway, bye!  
Love Kirst…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well I found out that I most probably broke my fingers as they are purple and very fat. Mum won't take me to the hospital till tomorrow though, if they're still bad. But tomorrow's fathers day. Anyway, she's going to bandage them up tonight. So I won't be able to play my saxophone, or my guitar. Ah well. On to the next chapter. I've started watching Black Cat so I will probably never finish this story. Wow I'm up to chapter nine and I'm not tired of writing this story yet. Though I doubt if I decided to write it till like twenty chapters I would get extremely bored.**

**  
**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare.**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"My parents…" Zoey whispered to Elliott after everyone had left. "They're away for a week… I mean, they're only four hours away… I was planning on sleeping over someone's house… but now… I don't know if I can do it."

Elliott smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry. If it's bothering you that much, you can stay here, at café Mew Mew with us. Of course, you'd have to set up a sleeping bag on the floor as this is the only room we have, and Wesley sleeps in his tiny room next to the basement."

"Really? Would you really take me in?" Zoey asked.

"Sure. So, what do you think?" Elliott asked.

"If it's no problem… I would feel a bit safer here." Zoey told him quietly.

"We'd be delighted to have you stay with us." Wesley told her sincerely as he entered the room.

* * *

"_There's no hiding from me now." Mark whispered in Zoey's ear, causing her to turn around. "In the end, I will get what I want."_

"_No!" Zoey yelled, trying to wake from this nightmare, only to find that she couldn't._

"_My poor, poor kitty. You are scared. Don't worry, just trust me. You'll be okay if you trust and believe in my love." Mark told her soothingly._

"_Your love?" Zoey asked, half hypnotised._

"_Yes, my strong love."_

"_No. No, you're lying." Zoey realised, coming to her senses. "No!" She cried as Mark's hand darted daringly towards her bum._

* * *

Zoey opened her eyes to find that she was in a pitch black room. Someone's steady breathing drew her attention on her left, making her remember where she was. She was on the floor of Elliott's room, and it was probably past midnight.

Zoey slowly sat up, squinting to see something in the dark, scared that someone may be hiding in the shadows, their presence not noticed.

"What's wrong?" Elliott whispered, half asleep.

"Huh?" Zoey whispered back, turning to see if he was looking at her. He was not.

"I heard you sit up. Is everything all right?"

Zoey sighed. "Just another nightmare. Was I really that noisy?"

"No." Elliott told her, sitting up in bed. "I've just become a light sleeper these past few weeks."

"I'm sorry." Zoey apologised, feeling guilty about being such a nuisance.

"Don't be. I'm just glad that you're all right. So, do you want to talk about it?" Elliott asked.

"I guess."

* * *

"Hey Zoey? Sleep any good?" Wesley asked kindly as he made his morning coffee.

"Not really. I woke up at around two due to a nightmare. Elliott and I spent an hour afterwards talking. Then I went back to sleep and now I am, awake again at five in the morning." Zoey admitted.

"Still the same?" Wesley asked, referring to her nightmare.

"Basically. This time it's not as scary as before. I feel like I can actually stand up to him now."

Zoey always referred to Mark as _him_. It was too painful for her to speak his name, especially after the previous day.

"You up for school?" Elliott asked Zoey, throwing her a piece of toast as he walked into the kitchen.

Zoey, surprised, barely caught it. "School." She said thoughtfully, rolling the word over her tongue. "I haven't thought about school for a while. It would be nice to see my friends again. But…"

"If you decide you'll go, I'll keep an eye on you. I hear that your teacher is currently sick." Elliott said, winking. "So, are you up for it, Zoey the brave?"

Forcing a smile on her face, Zoey muttered, "It might be nice to go back. I'll give it a try."

* * *

"You… locked it up?" Zoey asked, completely bewildered.

"Well, I had to. After all, you weren't planning on coming back here until your parents got back." Elliott pointed out.

"Right…" Zoey said as he unlocked the front door to her house.

The inside was dark and bare, as no one had entered in quite a while. She flicked on the light switch and gazed around. Her bedroom door was still off the hinges, left that way after Renee had kicked it down and carried Zoey's limp body through the window.

Zoey looked away, ashamed as tears filled her eyes. She should be over him by now! It was pointless shedding tears for the past, but still… she just couldn't escape from her memories.

"Why… why did he do this?" Zoey whispered to no one in particular. "I thought he loved me… I mean I knew there was a possibility that he might break-up with me… but I never thought it would be like this….. I-I didn't think any… anything could hurt so much!"

Elliott wrapped his arm around her hesitantly, unsure if she wanted to be comforted or not.

"I… I need to be alone." Zoey whispered, fleeing into her bathroom and shutting the door.

_Idiot! Can't you see that he's taking advantage of you? He can see you're hurt and so he's trying to get you into bed so he can finish off what Mark started. You stupid, stupid girl!_

Zoey grabbed the clean school uniform that was hanging over the shower and quickly threw it on. Without even bothering to make sure everything was straight and that every piece of hair was in the right spot, Zoey slowly heaved the window open. She jumped up onto the ledge and shoved her legs through, before pushing the rest of her body through and landing on the ground.

"Power pendant Mewtamorphosis." Zoey whispered, taking advantage of being able to jump high and run fast as a cat. It didn't matter if Wesley picked up her mewtation on his little radar, because Zoey wouldn't stay like that for too much longer.

Off she ran, in the direction of the school, while Elliott perched on a chair in the lounge room, expecting her to come out of the bathroom at any minute….

* * *

"Well the kitty has finally emerged from her cat nap." Kram said, appearing in front of Zoey.

"Not now!" Zoey yelled, pushing past Kram and transforming back into a human as the school loomed into view. "Wait… what am I _doing?_ Elliott's substituting."

Turning around, she ran smack into Kram, knocking her from the sky.

"You stupid girl! Make up your mind. Or maybe I will make it up for you." Grabbing Zoey, Kram disappeared from the view of al those human.

"Put me _down_!" Zoey cried, before she was sucked into a large swirling vortex.

* * *

"Wesley!" Elliott cried, barging through the door of Café Mew Mew's basement. "Zoey ran off! One minute she was in her bathroom, then when I go in to check on her, she's disappeared and the window has been left open!"

"Take a look at thus." Wesley said, pointing to the computer he was sitting at. "We received some information. The radar picked up on a Mew transforming, right near where you were, which must've been at Zoey's."

"But why would she transform…?" Elliot asked himself.

"I don't know. But listen. She ran like mad to what must be her school, where we got a weird reading, most probably Kram. When Zoey came into contact with Kram, she wilfully changed back into Zoey and seconds later, both of them disappeared." Wesley stated.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Elliott asked, confused.

"Not a clue. But it can only be bad… either Zoey has been stolen away, or she has wilfully been taken. But in her delicate state, anything could happen. Kram could turn her into a powerful enough weapon to destroy the world…"

"No…"

* * *

**Short but great because I just figured out what I'm going to do! I always think of new twists and turns, even if they aren't very interesting. I remember my original idea, where it was just based around a new enemy, Zoey being raped, and Zoey's high school. It was only going to be ten chapters long, if that. But look at me now, I'll have at least three more chapters… lets think… next chapter… yep. Then after… yep. Then after…. Yep. Ok, there may be fourteen chapters, if I can manage it.**

**Love Kirst…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Woo let's finish this story. I really want to finish this story, because I want to write the last chapter because I am looking forward to what is happening. Oh my gosh I just found a way to use the title in the story. I'm on a roll, baby.**

**  
**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"What do you want, Kram?" Zoey asked, sitting up.

"What do I want? You know what I want… what you really want to know is what you want." Kram told her, dancing around.

"Stop talking in riddles." Zoey groaned, clutching her aching head.

"Aww, are you in pain? Well, like I say, a deed for a deed."

Kram dropped to the ground and walked up to Zoey, squinting at her. She placed her middle finger upon Zoey's forehead, and a red light emanated from it.

"There, your pain has disappeared. I have done you a deed, so you are in debt to me. This is what I need you to do…" Kram began, watching as Zoey's eyes turned from bright pink to red, and her pink dress turned black…

* * *

Renee's eyes shot to Elliott's, trying to see if he had an answer, but his facial expressions revealed nothing. Renee kept her eyes on him as Wesley continued to tell the other girls of Zoey's disappearance, and what it might have had to do with Kram.

"I know that Zoey wasn't exactly… as perky as she usually is the past week." Elliott began. "But I for one know that she isn't the type of person to just give in and switch sides because of something that happened to her."

He looked guilty, Renee realised. He was the last to see her, and it was him she had run away from. He must think that he had done something to Zoey to push her off. He looked down, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"We must do anything to get Zoey back." he concluded, his voice unaffected by the tears that were slowly sliding down his cheeks, unnoticed by everyone except Renee and Wesley.

"But what if Zoey has joined the other side?" Kikki asked quietly, not her usual cheerful self. This news had brought a grey cloud over everyone's heads.

"No!" Elliot yelled, looking up. "She is stronger than that! I… I know her!"

Wesley put his hand on his friends shoulder, and looked determinedly at the team. "We traced her to this point exactly," He told them, pointed to his computer screen. "This is where she disappeared. I will need you to check it out, see if there are any traces left of what happened this morning."

"Right." Everyone said, determined to find the leader of their group.

"Go!" Welsey whispered.

Corina, Bridget, and Kikki all swung their bodies around and ran out the door, transforming as they went. Only Renee and Wesley remained behind, standing with Elliott.

Renee placed her hand on the shoulder Wesley's hand wasn't on. "You really love her, don't you?" She asked him quietly, before leaping off to join the hunt.

"You can never put anything past her nose without her smelling it." Wesley stated before leaving Elliott to dwell alone in his misery.

* * *

"How do you feel, Zoey?" Kram asked her companion as they floated high above the city of Tokyo.

"Better, thank you." Zoey told her robotically.

"Are you ready to cause some havoc?" Kram snickered.

"Yes, Kram." Zoey answered.

"Man I hate it how you talk. Ah well, it will be different in a day or so. Where shall we go first?" Kram asked.

"I do not know. Where would you like to go first, Kram?" Zoey asked.

"Man, you are useless. There's no point in sending you somewhere too important. We'll just have some fun." Kram thought aloud. "Alright, we'll go there." Kram pointed to a large building. "What is it called?"

"The theatre. It is where ballet and plays are performed, as well as orchestra performances." Zoey informed her.

"Perfect place. Lot's of posh people. Would you like to know what you are to retrieve?" Kram asked.

"No, what am I to retrieve, Kram?" Zoey muttered.

"Well, you know crystals, like diamonds, amethysts, onyx?" After Zoey bobbed her head in reply, Kram continued, "Well, if anyone has anything of that sort – jewellery, underwear, whatever the sort – I would like you to take it from them, and then give it to me. Understand?"

Zoey snickered evilly. "Perfectly." She replied before diving towards the theatre with Kram.

* * *

"Elliott!" Wesley called out. "Quick, come here! I think I have something."

Elliott, who was in the room across from the basement, jogged into the room and gazed down at the computer screen.

"The radar just honed in on Kram's presence, as well as another, unusual presence with her. They are currently floating over the theatre." Wesley informed Elliott.

"What does this mean?" Elliott asked, hoping that his suspicions were untrue.

"I'm… not sure. It could mean many things…. Kram may have other people assisting her, like Dren did… but then again…"

"If it was Zoey, I'm sure the radar would recognise her data." Elliott told Wesley, before running out of the room to grab the girls.

"I'm not so sure…" Wesley whispered after his friend.

* * *

"There! I can hear screaming coming from inside the theatre! They must be there." Bridget cried, picking up her pace as she was falling behind. She was right behind Elliott, and she was enjoying the view that she was getting… maybe after this they could have some time alone. She hadn't seen him much for a while, as he seemed to have spent all his time with Zoey, recovering.

Forgetting the horrid image that crept into her mind, she ran on.

* * *

"No…" Wesley whispered, shocked by his discovery. Although it had sat in the back of his mind, with a chance of being true, Wesley couldn't believe it.

"This… this can't be true…" Wesley whispered.

He had upgraded his radar, placing a piece of Zoey's hair into the machine so that it would pick up on the slightest feature of Zoey. The radar had started reacting crazily, a red light flashing on the dot next to Kram. The dot that flashed red was the dot of the unknown presence.

Researching further, he had found the force of her power, and discovered that it was massive, at least ten times greater than Deep Blue's. While he was at it, he discovered that Kram's power was at the same extent, just a touch greater.

"If this is correct, than the whole world could be in danger." Wesley realised before grabbing his phone.

* * *

"Hello?" Elliott said, stopping in the middle of a street. He held his vibrating mobile in his right hand, and he was using the left to help him climb over a small fence that blocked the road from the path next to it.

"Elliott, I need you and the girls to listen. No matter what goes on in there, you must fight. But if it's too dangerous, abandon the mission. I have just read the power level of the two, and they are both very great. If you can, I want you to drain some of their power. I'm on my way." Wesley told him over the phone before hanging up.

"Girls!" Elliott called. "Stop!"

Running to catch up, Elliott told them. He did not yet know that the one whose power he was supposed to drain was Zoey's.

* * *

Zoey leapt down, her head turning swiftly as people ran towards the exit, only to find them barred shut. Seeing a flash to her left, she dived towards it, snatching the object that had flashed. It was an pair of aquamarine eardrops.

"Ow! Excuse me, those are _mine_!" The woman whose ears the stones had come from cried, snatching back her treasures.

"How _dare_ you!" Zoey cried, her crimson red eyes blazing bright. "You shall pay for that! You scratched my hand!"

"Stop, fiends!" a small voice cried.

Zoey looked down, and hissed like a cat. Down below her stood Kikki, Bridget, Corina, and Renee, the four remaining Mew Mew's. Panting behind them was Elliott Grant, the boss of the team.

Due to the stage light shining on Zoey's back, her features could not be seen. Smirking, Zoey saw Kram appear high in the theatre, looking towards her. Zoey flew up to join her, their team of two leaving the four on the floor with wide mouths.

"Zoey?" Bridget whispered, appalled.

* * *

**There. Finished that chapter. Took me about four days to write. I am getting sick of this story :( its not fair. I want to make this a long story. Oh well, I am determined.  
Love Kirst…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Umm. Lets think. I really want to know exactly how many more chapters there are. There's this one… Oh damn I have to start a whole new plot… oh.. I know what I am going to do. So awesome… now what's the old plot I was continuing on with… oh right. Anyway, next chapter.**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

The four Mew Mew's stood there for a few moments, none of them moving, only breathing in air. Meanwhile, the crowd had discovered a side exit and began pushing and shoving towards it.

"Now look what you've done." Zoey said angrily. "You've ruined our chance." She pouted, looking at Kram. "I'm not happy."

Kram's eyes met each of the five standing down on the ground, waiting to see how Kram would react. She turned to Zoey, and asked, "How many crystals did you send back?"

Zoey closed her eyes for a second, and then reopened them. "Fifty two." She answered loyally, though she was still pouting.

"Definitely not enough. I will gather more, and you can have some fun with this lot. Enjoy." Kram instructed her before teleporting somewhere else.

"I will." Zoey whispered, before turning towards the five on the ground.

* * *

Corina backed into Renee when Zoey turned her now crimson red eyes on the team.

"Her eyes…" She whispered to her friends, unnerved. "They're… like blood."

"Are you trying to insult me?" Zoey asked, appearing next to Corina. "It's not very wise. I'm not the same person. I'm not as childish and juvenile. What Mark did to me opened my eyes, and Kram helped me through the pain. I owe everything to her. I will prove my loyalty. And the first thing I need to do is destroy the pathetic Mew Mew's."

"I thought I was helping." Elliott told her quietly, his eyes pleading with hers. "I talked you through it. I made sure you were safe."

"You didn't do a very good job of it. You say you were trying to help me, but what help is it when, after I've been in that situation, you try to take advantage of me. You were with Mark all along. All that hugging and putting your arm around me. It makes me sick now. I can't believe I was so blind and thought you actually cared." Zoey stated coldly.

"I did care." Elliott whispered. "I… I was trying to be nice. I wasn't taking advantage of you – I would never do that."

"See? Your lies only make me sicker. Trying to be innocent will not make me change. Nothing can change me. I'm on the winning team." Zoey smirked, raising her hand above her head. "And because of your lies, and all the things you did to me, I will destroy you first."

Bridget, who had been gaping all through Zoey's speech, sniffed. If what she said was true, then Elliott had picked who he wanted. Sure, he'd take a while to get over Zoey, but Bridget was determined to persuade him to take her on as a girlfriend.

"Don't you dare touch him!" She cried out. "I will not allow it."

"You can't stop me." Zoey said, turning her eyes on Bridget. "You don't stand a chance."

Her hand that was gloved in shiny red material started to glow a fierce red, a small orb appearing in her hand. Each second it grew in size, until it was bigger than Zoey's body.

"First I will throw this orb at you five, and then it will explode, and each and every one of you will be ripped into tiny shreds. You can't escape now. There is no way." Zoey said smugly.

"Tambourine Shockwave Bubble Encircle!" Kikki screamed, trying to create a bubble around Zoey and her large orb. But, with a swipe of Zoey's hand, the orange bubble dissipated.

"As Kram once told you, your useless attacks won't work on me."

Zoey's red orb had finally stopped blowing. "It's time for you to die." Zoey told them, before hurling the large orb at the huddled group.

* * *

Wesley opened the door just as a magnificent red light was sent towards his friends. He looked up and saw that the thing that had sent that enormous attack was Zoey, except her appearance had changed.

Instead of her usual pink dress and pink boots, she had a midnight black dress with red heels. Her tail and ears had remained the same, though the bow on the tail was gone, along with the bell. She wore a choker around her neck, an long red gloves. Her hair was darker than her dress, and her eyes were crimson red.

Noticing that the team was in danger, Wesley pulled a device out of his pocket, before hurling at the rapidly approaching orb. The orb halted, and slowly disappeared into the device.

"You!" Zoey hissed, turning to face Wesley. "How _dare_ you?"

Her eyes flashed, and Zoey screamed. Her entire body, even the skin, turned crimson red and remained like that. Zoey's fangs grew larger, her claws ripping through the gloves.

"You cannot stop this world from being destroyed!" Zoey cried out.

Just as she was about to summon the energy to destroy the six, Kram reappeared by her side.

"Ouch. You shouldn't have angered my little kitty. It's your own fault. Unfortunately, I need Zoey now. But hey, I'll make sure she destroys you some other time." Kram grabbed Zoey's hand, and together they both disappeared.

The four girls and Elliott turned to Wesley, amazed. "Great timing." Elliott said, the first to recover. Yet even though he looked all right on the outside, his inside was burning fiercely.

* * *

"You stupid girl!" Kram yelled, slapping Zoey across the face. "I told you that you weren't supposed to do anything yet. We need the crystals. Come on, you seem to have settled down, I need 250 more crystals. I collect 248 while you were getting steamed up."

* * *

"This is Felicity Dangra reporting from the famous store of Red's Crystals. Recently, only half an hour ago, two suspicious persons were seen in this store. They seem to have taken a massive amount of crystals, ranging from fifty to one hundred. If anyone knows any details, please dial 555-444-033."

Wesley turned off the television set.

"No ordinary humans could steal that many crystals without getting caught." Elliott stated the obvious.

He and Wesley were standing in the kitchen, waiting for the girls to bring in the orders.

"I know. It's been happening quite a bit in the past two days. Always crystals, nothing else. What do you think they're up to?" Wesley asked absently.

"I do not know."

* * *

"Is this enough?" Zoey asked, gesturing to the many crystals that filled the top storey of Kram's personal castle.

"Yes, this is plenty. We have more than we originally wanted, but as you humans say, the more the merrier." Kram informed Zoey.

"I am no longer human. Humans are pathetic little beings, letting others control their lives for them." Zoey replied.

"Good. Now, we are going to place a curse." Kram informed her.

"Sounds interesting. Will it be any good?" Zoey asked.

"Of course it will be. And once they are under my curse, I will become the ruler of this world. I can sacrifice as many lives as I want for my young." Kram said greedily.

"Sacrifice… I like that word."

* * *

"All right. Close your eyes, and don't open them. If you do, something terrible might happen. I just need you to store all you energy into each and every stone, as I make the curse. That is all I need you to do – I will take care of the rest." Kram instructed.

"Yes." Zoey whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

It was deadly silent in Kram's large castle, and Zoey slowed down her breathing concentrating on the stones. When she had a clear picture of them in her mind, she imagined her power and energy flowing into them.

When she was done, she stopped pouring her energy into the stones, feeling drained and weak. She only had a small bit of energy left. Suddenly she realised that although she had cut off the flow of energy, she was still growing weaker.

Opening her eyes doubtfully, she saw Kram standing in front of her, her eyes closed. She whispered, "I am Kram." Suddenly, Kram's body changed until she had changed into a young boy the age of thirteen. With a shock, Zoey recognised him. "I am Mark." Kram whispered.

She changed once again. "I am the Blue Knight." She changed for the final time, whispering fiercely, "I am Deep Blue."

Zoey gasped, realising that Kram was another of Mark's many identities. Kram, who had relieved her of all pain, was in fact Mark, who had brought Zoey pain in the first place.

As the spell placed on Zoey dissipated, she screamed loudly, falling to the ground, the world around her going black…

* * *

**Wow, that chapter actually only took me a day to write. Maybe I am getting back into the habit of writing a chapter per day. Yay. And I wasn't even going to bother writing today. Ah well. I will start the next chapter tonight, and finish it tomorrow… Damn I won't be home the day after tomorrow. Ah well I will write the chapter on paper and then type it up. Yay.**

**Love Kirst…**


	12. Chapter 11

**New chapter. Damn I have homework. Ah well I will do it when I'm in bed. Anyway, I'm only starting this chapter. I still have an hour and a half before I have to go to sleep.**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare.**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Zoey opened her eyes slowly, a yawn escaping from her mouth. She sat up tiredly, feeling unusually cheerful. She remembered nothing from the previous few days, and only remembered Elliott telling her that she should go to school.

"Well go to school I will." Zoey said determinedly.

She looked around her and saw that she was in her own room, instead of on the floor of Elliott's room at Café Mew Mew. But when did she decide to sleep in her own house?

"That's weird. Let's see. Oh no! It's eight o'clock! I only have half an hour until I get to school!" Zoey cried, leaping out of bed.

Looking outside, she realised that the sky was dark. Squinting at her clock, she realised that it said eight p.m.

"Oh, silly me. I might as well walk down to visit Elli and the girls." Zoey muttered, dressing herself in some pants and a jumper.

* * *

"The girls are unusually moody today." Elliott observed, watching as the girls just sat at tables, not bothering to serve the small amount of customers who came in.

"Maybe they are just worrying about Zoey. After all, it did effect them a lot." Wesley muttered.

Elliott looked away, trying not to think of his young friend. What was she doing right now?

The front door opened, and a girl with pink hair, a purple jumper, and dark blue jeans walked into. "Hey guys, I'm back!" She cried cheerfully.

"Zoey!?" Elliott gasped, his jaw practically hitting the floor.

"What, why is everyone staring at me?" Zoey asked, confused.

"You're… back to normal?" Wesley asked, rushing to assist her, and to check if she was herself.

"When was I not normal? What's going on?" Zoey asked, looking to read the expressions on everyone's faces.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Renee asked, walking towards her.

"Remember what?" Zoey asked.

"Oh don't bother." Corina muttered angrily. "She's just trying to seek attention."

"Corina!" Renee gasped.

"I mean seriously, I wouldn't trust Zoey. I've always hated her, and now I know why. She's evil." Kikki said, turning her back on the three crowded around Zoey.

"I agree. Come on, let's go. I don't want to be part of a sissy team anymore." Bridget huffed, before dropping her mop and exiting café Mew Mew, the other two at her back.

"What's wrong with them?" Renee asked, her eyes following them out the door.

"I wouldn't know. Probably jealousy. Our priority though, is to make sure Zoey is back to normal, and see if we can extract information from her." Elliott pointed out.

Zoey frowned, and then widened her eyes as she remembered what had happened. "No." She whispered, her eyes overflowing. "Its too much. Take it back. Take it away. I don't want to know. Please. Don't show me. No!"

Zoey slammed her palms to her head, and cried out in pain. Her knees buckled beneath her and she was met by the slowly rising floor. She whimpered as memories flooded through her body, all bad.

"Zoey!" Elliott cried, jumping down to help her up.

"NO!" Zoey cried, shrugging his arm off and pushing him away. She stood up angrily and looked at him. "Leave me alone!" not thinking, she pulled a hand from her head and slapped him across the face.

Crying, she ran from the café, not noticing three snickering things hiding in the shadows.

* * *

Zoey ran, her short legs taking her in no particular direction. She turning her head down, and looked at the concrete beneath her. Tears were sliding from her cheeks at a rapid pace, falling to the ground.

Not watching where she was going, Zoey ran into a large object that was hard, yet lined with soft material. She looked up, and mumbled her apologises.

Zoey backed up, screaming. The concerned face she saw in front of her was the face of Kram's. She jumped up, and looked around her. Everywhere she saw mark and Kram, all laughing, pointing at her. Screaming some more, she ran off.

Some five minutes later she stumbled into an overgrown forest, crickets chirping and the smell of moss around her. She panted, looking around, her body covered in glistening sweat. The moon shone brightly through the trees, illuminating the forest floor.

"It was all just a hallucination." Zoey convinced herself once she had caught her breath. "He wasn't really there."

She crumbled up, her lower lip wobbling uncontrollably, unshed tears in her eyes. "But why did I have to do that to Elliott? Oh, poor Elliott."

She clutched her heart, feeling a burning. "I never… knew that… your heart actually hurt… when it was broken.' She gasped, falling backwards.

She groaned, tears wetting her hair. She hadn't wanted to be so mean to Elliott, but if he had stayed near her, he might get hurt. And besides, the feelings that she was beginning to get for him were inappropriate. She would just hurt herself even more by pursuing an impossible relationship.

"I can't bear it any longer." Zoey cried.

Just as she was beginning to drift out of consciousness, a dark shape loomed over her…

* * *

"Mistress Kram, it seems that your spell was a success. Now, with the humans of earth, we shall conquer all. But there is one teensy little problem." A butler informed his master.

"What is it?" Kram demanded, in a grumpy mood.

"Well… erm… three people escaped the binding spell." The butler informed her sadly.

"What!? How could this be? This spell was perfect! Who! Who wasn't put under the spell?" Kram demanded, jumping up.

"It was Elliott Grant, and his chef Wesley something, and Renee Roberts." The butler told her.

"Those annoying people." Kram hissed. "Now I have to begin earlier. Ah well, it's as good a time as ever. Ok, we attack tomorrow at sundown."

* * *

"Zoey?"

Zoey, with a huge effort, pulled one of her eyelids open. She gasped as she saw a face, its features blurred, close to hers. "Please, don't." She whispered, scared that it might be Kram.

"Don't worry, Zoey. You're fine." The reassuring voice belonged to Elliott, who she had slapped before falling asleep in the forest.

She sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in the all too familiar bedroom that belonged to Elliott.

"Are you all right?" Elliott asked her, concern in his voice.

She looked at his soft, pink lips. They were slightly parted, and his pale blue eyes bore into hers. She blushed, imagining what it would feel like for those lips to be against hers. If only… No, she wasn't allowed it. She mustn't kiss him; otherwise everything would be for nothing. No, it wouldn't work out.

"What's the time?" Zoey asked, ignoring his question.

"Well, the sun just went down…" Elliott answered uncertainly. "At least, I think it did."

"Does that mean I slept for –"

"Well, I'm glad to see you're awake."

Zoey turned around, to see that smirking face of her enemy, Kram.

"Oh, Zoey. Now that you know my true form, we can rule."

"No!" Zoey whispered fiercely, backing against the wall.

"Ah well, I was only kidding anyway. Well, too bad, I'm going to destroy this world slowly, and you're going to watch it all unfold, and everyone will die, one by one. Except, I will get a better view, from in my castle. Toodles." Kram laughed hysterically.

"I must go after her." Zoey said determinedly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

**Cool, new chapter. Only two more chapters after this. Actually, next chapter may just be the last. Anyway I better go, I need to shower. And I'm writing a new story yay! Called Dance of the Crimson Red Wings yay!**

**Love Kirst…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hmm, I'm unsure if this will be the last chapter, though I really don't want it to be. I just don't know if I can write like, four pages about people fighting... maybe, just maybe… hmmm. **

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

One minute Zoey was standing there, watching the place where Kram had once floated, and the next she found her legs crumpling beneath her. She fell backwards, hitting the hard linoleum floor. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force the thoughts of what she was about to do out of her mind.

Soft, large hands pushed themselves under her head, lifting it into a much more comfortable position. She felt one the hands caressing her cheek, so she slowly opened her eyes, tears threatening to fall from them.

She looked up into the solemn face on Elliott, who was the owner of the caring hands. With a shock, she realised that her head was in his lap. She blushed, trying to sit up.

"Shhh." He whispered, pushing her back down. He appeared to not notice the blush slowly rising up her cheeks, and her awkward position. "Hey Zoey, are you hot or something? You can take your jumper off, because you're all red." He told her, clueless.

She ignored him, and shifted her eyes over to where Wesley and Renee stood, watching her. She returned her eyes to the place where Kram was only minutes before.

"You're going soon, aren't you?" Elliott asked, stating the obvious.

"I must." She whispered bravely.

"I'm coming too." Renee told them.

"No." Zoey told her quietly, her voice breaking slightly. "No. You can't – this is between me and Kram. I need you to stay and defend the earth from the forces she sends."

"But –"

"No buts." Zoey told her kindly. "I believe in you, so you must believe in me. Like Kram told you, believe in your friends, and trust them. It will be fine."

Renee bowed her head, obviously defeated.

"Be safe, and know that we will always be there for you, just call on us." Wesley advised her wisely.

"I thank you Wesley, for everything you have done for me. I will not fail you or anyone else in this misunderstood world." Zoey answered, pushing herself up. This time Elliott did not try to stop her.

"Please, Zoey, don't do this. Don't go alone." He told her as he joined her standing up.

"I must. There is nothing else for me to do. I must have revenge for all the time I wasted on Mark, and for all those sorrowful days." Zoey whispered, her eyes overfilling with tears.

Zoey ran over to Wesley, and hugged him tightly like she would hug a big brother if she had one. He wrapped his long arms around her body, and patted her back. "I wish you luck." He whispered into her ear.

Zoey smiled, and pulled away. She hugged Renee next, who squeezed her tightly. Renee sniffed – the first sign of emotion Zoey had seen out of her. "Don't hold back." Renee whispered as Zoey pulled away.

Zoey turned around, and walked to Elliott, her hand clutched her power pendant. Elliott looked deeply into her eyes, and grabbed her hand. He prised open the fingers and placed two objects in her hand. "For power." He told her simply.

Zoey didn't risk looking at them – she would do that when power was needed. She looked at Elliott, and noticed that his eyes glistened. She widened her eyes as she saw a solitary tear slide down his cheek, realising that he was crying.

She lowered her eyes a little, until they stared at his lips. His soft, pink, lips that just hung there. He obviously was lost for words, as she was. The only thing she wanted to do was kiss him, but no, she mustn't.

_But it may be the last time I ever see him!_ A voice in her head battled fiercely. Zoey bit her lip, and looked at her surroundings. She knew how to open the portal to Kram's castle, but could she really be brace enough to go in alone.

"_I wish you luck." _

"_Don't hold back."_

"_For power."_

"I believe in you." Elliott told her quietly.

That's what did it. Zoey let go of the unshed tears, and ran into Elliott's outstretched arms. She hugged him tight, smelling his cologne through a snotty nose.

Zoey pulled back a little until she could look up at his face. "I… I love you." She whispered hesitantly, before making up her mind. Quickly, she bent onto her tip-toes, and as Elliott's eyes widened in shock, she placed her lips softly against his in a kiss.

Renee, watching, smiled. She had seen the love grow between the two, and was truly happy that Zoey had shown Elliott that his love for her was returned.  
Wesley, too was glad for the couple, and was glad that Elliott was happy. He had been so lonely ever since his family were killed, and Zoey brought happiness into his life.

Zoey's body glowed pink, and she shrunk in size until she was below Elliott's knee in size. Her features changed into that of a black cat. The cat version of Zoey glance at the two behind Elliot, and then ran towards the wall, a pink shimmering portal slowly opening up. With one last glance at the two behind her, Zoey entered into a different world, one where her doom would meet her face to face…

* * *

**I decided to do a short, short chapter, since I am taking ages on this tory, and it is a great accomplishment that I write more than one chapter in one day, so it will make me feel better, and then I will not want to stop writing. Seeing how I am going, I will do two more chapters. Only two. And only to make it even. I will probably do a sequel, though it may be one focused on Corina. But I also may do two sequels, one on Corina, one on Zoey. Omg now I am looking forward to finishing this story so I can start new ones. Though I don't know what they will be about. Hahaha, I haven't written the second last chapter, but I have written the last paragraph. Anyway, enough chatting, next chapter.**

**Love Kirst…**


	14. Chapter 13

**Woo second last chapter I can't believe I am almost finished it, it has only taken me a month to write this, probably less, and it has about 50 pages in it! And it has taken me at least five months to write a story that has twelve pages! How awesome am I? I feel happy because Elliott and Zoey kissed yay. Well they've done it before but she told him that she loved him. Isn't that sweet. Zoey and Elliott all the way! Woo! Let's listen to music yay!**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"Go, my minions!" Kram cried out, using a spell to spread her voice over the universe.

Everywhere, in millions of towns, cities, states, countries, continents, human eyes glowed red. The sun disappeared from the sky, but no moon rose. The world was illuminated by the glowing eyes of every single human on earth. Well, every single human except three.

"The first to bring me the heads of Elliott, Wesley, Zoey, and Renee, will be rewarded greatly!" screamed Kram, exciting her play toys.

"It will be soon that all of them will be mine. Well, their heads anyway." Kram laughed.

"I doubt it, you won't have anything. You'll lose everything because you're a greedy, deceiving, cruel, evil person." A voice cried out behind her, trying to make the mysterious entrance.

"I could call you many more names!" the voice cried as Kram spun around. "I just can't think of any." The voice whispered, too quiet for Kram to hear.

"Well, well, well. I'm surprised you, weak and pathetic Zoey, as a cat, found a way into my castle. Welcome back." Kram said smugly.

"It was pretty simple, since you aren't very powerful." Zoey said as she continued walking on her four small legs towards Kram. "Anyone could beat you in a f–" While she was talked, she hadn't noticed that the bell on her collar was hanging loose, and when she was just about to finish speaking, it fell, tripping her over.

Kram laughed cruelly. "Talk about a memorable entrance. No wonder no one believes in you, you're so damn clumsy!" She cried out, trying not to laugh.

"You're wrong. They believe in me, and I will show them that I can live up to high standards. Just you watch." Zoey yelled, enraged.

"Oh, so adorable. Well, this is getting boring, I suppose we should fight." Kram sighed, shrugging her shoulders. She smiled suspiciously, before crouching low. "But first…"

Before Zoey could react, Kram dashed over to the small kitty, and pecked her lips in a kiss, transforming her into a human. "I think this will be much more interesting. See, I have pride in fighting, and I will not fight a defenceless weakling. Though I will fight an ordinary weakling, like you."

"Go ahead, you don't threaten me." Zoey yelled, digging into her pocket. Now was a good time for power. She saw two things, one a piece of paper, and the other a locket. She pulled out the locket, sensing an aura of power around it.

She gasped as strength and energy poured into her body. The locket, she realised, was an upgraded version of her Power pendant. The locket looked quite like Zoey's power pendant, apart from the fact that her locket was a light pink with a dark pink crystal in the centre.

"Super Power Pendant Activate!" Zoey gasped, channelling the power inside of her.

Her costume didn't change too much, except for the fact that her boots changed into high heels with bows at the top, and her gloves now reach up to her elbow instead of her wrist. Zoey glanced into a nearby window, and gasped to see beautiful pink wings attached to her back, and a sparkling pink tiara resting on her head. At the back of her costume a bow rested, with two ribbons that reach t floor attached.

She was _beautiful._

"I suppose you're trying to intimidate me with this different costume and different words of power." Kram yawned. "But it's not working, love."

Zoey turned around, her eyes resting on her enemy. They sparkled pink, but grew darker until they were the colour of blood. Kram widened her eyes momentarily before hiding her emotions by putting on a blank expression. Inside her brain was working frantically, trying to discover what just happened. The crimson red eyes of death were rarely seen in a person if they were healthy, and not under someone else's control.

_She must want to kill me._ kram smirked, delighted that she would have a nice serious fight for once. Maybe Zoey could even prove a challenge to her. But most probably not.

"I'll kill you." Zoey breathed, glaring at Kram. "I will have my revenge for everything you did to me! You abused my body!" Zoey screamed.

"Oh, so you know about that? I had a bit of a laugh watching you cry al over your boss' shoulder and wander about like a lost cause. It was all part of my plan – it ensured me control over you, and then after that, control over every single human in the world – except for four stubborn humans." Kram laughed.

"It's time for you to die now." Zoey whispered, all humanity that was left in her disappearing, leaving room for a hollow rage that desired revenge.

* * *

Elliott stood still, too shocked to speak. His eyes lingered on the spot where he had seen Zoey last, just before she left him. She might never come back. He refused to think of such things and turned around to see Wesley and Renee staring at them, their eyes dancing.

"Enjoyed that, didn't you?" Renee teased, helping herself to a bit of cake that was on the counter. Everyone had rushed out of the café ages ago, leaving all of their food on their tables.

Elliott blushed, his eyes trying to find something to rest their gaze on. He walked into the kitchen, followed by Renee and Wesley. They found him looking at a picture of him, Wesley, and the five girls.

"They're going to come for us soon, aren't they?" He asked absently, placed the picture on the bench.

"Yeah." Renee sighed.

"And we're going to run for it underground." Elliott stated.

"Yes." Wesley confirmed.

Elliott looked at them. "Come on, we'd better go, otherwise we'll be killed for sure."

"Yeah and then you wouldn't be able to kiss Zoey again." Renee joked, receiving a playful kick from Elliott before they headed for the basement.

* * *

"Oh I'm scared. All right, lets fight." Kram giggled.

Zoey opened her hand, and her Sparkling Rose Wand appeared in it. Making use of her new wings, Zoey jumped into the air.

"Oh, you feel special because you fly!" Kram teased Zoey.

"Shut up!" Zoey cried, pointing her wand at Kram. "Sparking Rose Wand Attack!"

Kram jumped above Zoey just before the sparkling roses touched her. Zoey frowned, and once again pointed her wand at Kram, firing more sparkling roses towards the enemy.

"You can't touch me." Kram told her.

The made Zoey even more furious. She dropped the wand on the floor and flew towards Kram. Kram smiled, and held out her hand. This move shocked Zoey, and in that second of shock, Kram hurtled a red orb of dark energy at her.

Zoey slammed into the ground in pain. She screamed as Kram landed on her, and threw another orb at her. She lay there, defenceless. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight back as she had wasted too much energy trying to defeat Kram with her sparkling rose.

"I'm afraid, your time is up. But hey, I'm missing a show so I will leave you here to suffer in pain. Otherwise I won't be able to watch your friends die." Kram stated as she walked off.

Zoey felt her stomach lurch, and for a second she felt no pain. She changed back into her human form and cried out as the pain returned. She screwed her eyes shut, biting her lip, trying to stay conscious.

Power is what she needed. She had power in her pocket. Her fingers twitched as she struggled to move her right arm. Slowly she moved her right arm to her pocket, and reach inside. Flinching at the pain, she grabbed the piece of paper and pulled It towards her face. It was folded up so she unfolded it. It had three words written on it, so Zoey squinted to see better.

_I love you._

Zoey's heart fluttered as she remembered who it was from. It was from Elliott, and he wrote that he loved her. He actually loved her, and she loved him back. Sweet, caring, understanding Elliott loved her. But if she didn't do anything about it, their love would know no more.

Dragging her body into the right position, Zoey slowly pulled herself to her feet. She glanced towards Kram, and then glanced towards the window Kram was looking at. In it, she saw Elliott, Wesley, and Renee running for their lives.

Zoey suppressed a gasp and closed her eyes. She searched deep inside of her until she felt the bonds of her four friends. She tugged on each of them, and a few seconds later received large bursts of energy. She removed her tiara from her head and grabbed her sparkling rose wand. Silently she flew into the air behind the oblivious Kram.

She had the tiara in one hand, and the wand in the other. She closed her eyes, and smashed the tiara into small bits on the end of her wand. "Sparkling Rose Wand Tiara Smash!" She cried, startling Kram.

Kram screamed in pain. Zoey fell to the ground, shaking as she tried to keep herself conscious. She watched as Kram slowly disappeared, hope in her heart. In the window ahead of her, Elliott, Wesley and Renee stopped running, and all the humans that were chasing after them disappeared, teleported to their homes.

"I defeated her." Zoey whispered.

She pulled on her friends' strength one last time, and teleported herself back into café Mew Mew. But on the way, she felt a cold substance enter her body, and she collapsed, watched helplessly as the darkness swallowed her…

* * *

**Yay 22 thousand words! Well, forty five pages long is pretty good. Next chapter is the last yay! So, I wrote two chapters today. I may finish it tonight, but if not I will finish it tomorrow. But know this – I will post the entire story the day I complete this. Hope ya enjoyed the story so far!**

**Love Kirst…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Oh my gosh, it's the last chapter. This won't be very long, since I can't write a long last chapter – all my last chapters in my story are shorter than the normal chapters. Well, fourteen chapters isn't too bad…**

* * *

**Crimson Red Nightmare**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Elliott snuck a glance behind him and saw that all the people that had been chasing the three had slowly halted, staring at each other in a daze. Elliott called out to the others, telling them too to stop.

"Huh?" He muttered, watching as the people behind them started glowing. In seconds, they all vanished.

"She did it." Wesley whispered in awe. "Zoey defeated Kram."

Elliott brushed himself off and started heading in the direction he came from.

"What are you doing now?" Renee asked him softly.

"Someone has to welcome Zoey back." Elliott said simply, picking his pace up a bit as he anticipated their meeting.

Renee snuck a glance at Wesley and winked before catching up with Elliott. Wesley jogged to catch up.

"She'll probably be tired." Wesley pointed out as the entered the basement of café Mew Mew.

"Yeah she might fall asleep in your arms." Renee teased him playfully.

"Oh quit it." Elliott told them, blushing as he practically ran up the stairs.

Around a few corners they wove, until they reached the dining area. Elliott walked past the kitchen and looked expectantly to where he knew Zoey would be, and gasped.

The other two who followed stopped in their tracks. Zoey was lying on the floor, her body bruised and the skin torn in many places, her breathing ragged and her eyes shut.

"She's unconscious." Wesley said as he examined her body up close.

Elliott slid his hands under her body, pulling her close to his chest. He looked her over and realised that if Zoey was going to get any better, she would need a doctor to help her.

"Wesley, I need you to drive." Elliott instructed him, putting on a brave face.

"I'm coming with you." Renee told him. Elliott didn't object – he just made his way outside where Wesley's convertible was parked.

* * *

"What's happening?" Zoey whispered, looking around her.

"Hello Zoey."

Zoey looked up, shocked. She gasped as she saw Mark's head above her.

"You thought I was gone, didn't you? Well, at the last minute my dying spirit decided to implant itself in your body. You are asleep, and I will make sure that you never wake up." Mark told her smugly.

"You can't scare me! And you can't keep me here forever!" Zoey cried out defiantly.

"You're wrong, Zoey Hanson. I can do whatever I want in your dreams. Now, what should I do?" Mark's face disappeared.

Zoey collapsed and found herself in a field of beautiful pink and purple flowers. "Hey, what's so bad about this?" She asked herself aloud, picking a flower and inhaling its wonderful scent.

"Help, Zoey!"

Zoey turned around as she heard her voice being called urgently. She saw Bridget, sitting on her knees, blood trailing down her forehead.

Zoey gasped, and forgetting that it was not real, ran towards Bridget in a panic. Just before she reached Bridget's body, it disappeared. The scene around her changed – she was now on a busy highway. Bridget sat in front of her, struggling for breath.

"What happened? It'll be all right." Zoey whispered, looking around.

Bridget cried out in pain, drawing Zoey's attention once again. Now, in the middle of her stomach, Zoey saw a nice fresh line of blood. Zoey gasped, and looked behind Bridget to where she thought she saw a shadow darting.

A loud beeping filled her ears, and Zoey turned around to see a truck heading towards her at an amazing speed.

"No." She whispered, too shocked to move.

Surprisingly the truck drove right through her and hit Bridget, scattering pieces of her body and spraying Zoey with her blood.

"No!" Zoey cried out, trying to wake from her nightmare.

She looked around her desperately, trying to find a doorway of some sort through which she could make an escape.

"What are you looking for?" Corina asked, tapping Zoey on the shoulder.

"Corina." Zoey whispered. "Are you real?" She placed her hand on Corina's arm.

"Of course I am, duh." Corina said.

Corina slowly withdrew her hand from Zoey's shoulder as though she had been bitten by something. Zoey looked at Corina's finger and saw blood trailing down it.

"What happened?" Corina asked, bewildered.

"Hey guys!" Kikki cried.

Zoey turned to see that Kikki and Renee were calmly walking towards Corina and her. But how could that be? They were on a busy highway, weren't they?

No, they were now at a luxury day spa.

"So, how's it going?" Kikki asked, grabbing a towel from Corina.

"How'd we get here?" Zoey asked quietly.

"We caught the bus, silly." Renee informed her.

"But… where's Bridget?" Zoey asked.

The three looked down, they're happy moods gone.

"Don't you remember?" Corina asked. When Zoey shook her head, she whispered, "Bridget was hit by a truck."

Zoey widened her eyes in shock. What if what she had seen was actually real? She would never be able to live with herself!

Suddenly, dark grey clouds blocked the sun from the girls' view.

"Hello, girls."

Zoey turned around. Standing behind her was Elliott, dressed in black leather pants, a black turtle neck top and a black cloak. In his right had he held a long silver sword, and in the other he held a black hat.

"Elliott!" Zoey cried, delighted to see him.

Elliott didn't seem to hear her. He continued to stare at the three next to Zoey. Zoey looked at them, and saw that they were all scared.

In three swift movements, each of the three had blood running down their bodies from wounds on their stomaches. Elliott stood behind, wiping blood off his sword.

"But… no…" Zoey whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

She watched at Elliott lopped off their heads one by one. Zoey felt her stomach lurch, and bent over to throw up in a bush.

"Now, Zoey, it is my time to fight you."

Zoey looked up at Elliott, shocked. Fight Elliott? No way… when would this dream end?

"This dream will never end. Look all around you. Look at the blood of your friends,.You will soon kill the man you love, and see his blood. Notice how it is crimson red, like your eyes. The whole world is full of crimson red blood. This is your Crimson Red Nightmare, and you'll never wake up!" Kram cackled.

"Not true!" Zoey cried.

* * *

"I'm going to go get the other girls and bring them here." Wesley told Elliott, patting him on the back.

"Say hi to them." Elliott replied absently.

It had been two weeks since Wesley, Renee and Elliott had found Zoey unconscious on the floor of café Mew Mew. She was now in a hospital bed, still unconscious. According to the doctors that had treated her, she wasn't in a coma, though they didn't know why she wouldn't wake up.

"It's Kram. Kram's doing something to Zoey." Renee stated quietly.

Elliott removed his head from his hands and looked up at Renee, who sympathetically placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's trapped somewhere, I bet. Something must be able to bring her back though…" Renee trailed off, looking at Elliott oddly.

Elliott glanced at Zoey's lips, and then at Renee. Renee watched him, not saying a word.

"She's beautiful." Elliott whispered, getting up from his chair that was next to the hospital bed.

"You love her." Renee stated.

"I know." Elliott sighed, sitting on the edge of Zoey's hospital bed. He clasped her small pale hand in his, and leaned over her, looking at her face. It was so peaceful, not hinting at the pain and suffering that Zoey was experiencing on the inside.

Elliott closed his eyes and slowly placed his lips against Zoey's, willing her to wake up.

* * *

Zoey sat down, crying as she watched Elliott lop the head off of her mother. It had gone on for ages, and if Zoey didn't fight, Elliott would find someone new that she loved and kill them. But this was not really Elliott, was it?

Suddenly, Zoey widened her eyes as a pink shimmering portal appeared before it.

"Wake up, Zoey." Elliott's voice whispered soothingly.

Zoey, convinced that it was the only way out, ran towards the portal, not even bothering to consider it being a trap.

-

Elliott pulled away from the kiss and watched Zoey breathing. He looked up as Renee once again placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No…"

Both Elliott and Renee jumped as Zoey moaned beside them. Elliott clasped Zoey's hand tighter, watching as she started to stir.

Slowly, her eyes opened.

"I'm… awake… it's over." Zoey whispered.

She turned her head slightly to see Elliott with unshed tears in her eyes, and Renee, who was laughing with delight.

She focused on Elliott. He had been with her during the time when she suffered after Mark/Kram raped her. He had supported her when she had been returned to her normal state after turning evil. He had kissed her many times… and he had written on a note of paper that he loved her, giving her the energy to fight Kram. Most of all, he was the man she was in love with.

"You saved me." She whispered, sitting up in her bed. She stared into Elliott's happy eyes.

A new path was clear in her mind. Everything was back to normal, and evil had been wiped from this world. The Cyniclon's and Kram were both gone for good, and Zoey was among friends again. She was happy, and tears of joy spilled over her lips.

"Oh, Elliott." She whispered.

He placed a finger against her lips, which she kissed cheekily. She bent past the finger and put her free arm around his neck, their lips locking in a passionate kiss. Maybe, just maybe, things would work out.

* * *

**THE END**

**WOOOOO! I finished my story! FINALLY! Well I hope you enjoyed it! I want to write more, ha, ha! And my gosh, it wasn't THAT short now was it? I feel quite proud! 24,000 words yay! Mm I will post it now. It is Sunday night and I wrote three chapters.**

**Love Kirst…**


	16. Sequel Informaton

**Okay, since I am bored, I might write a description for my next story down, though I don't know if I will write it… depends on if anyone likes this story. Okay…**

**Damn I need to think of a name… erm… I know! I will search the good ol' trusty internet.**

* * *

**Dance of Reflected Ice**

* * *

**Description:**

**Corina, a talented ballet dancer, has been offered the chance of a lifetime – one that she cannot turn down. But that means she must leave behind the life she was being to grow accustomed to…  
Life in Australia doesn't seem so bad, especially when she hears that she is not the only one to have moved on. But life for Corina only grows lonelier. With no one to back her up, she is forced to fight a mysterious enemy on her own, but will it be enough? Or will Corina have to throw in all of her powers, and her life as a Mew Mew to defeat the enemy? All can be lost in a fight to the finish…**

* * *

**Yay I might be getting a job! I am so happy! But then I won't be able to write for as long… ah well… Toodles!**

**Love Kirst... **


End file.
